The Sun,Moon and Stars
by Kurokami Tenshi Kurai
Summary: I am sorry for not have written in a long time. My computer has crashed, so please bear with me as I try to get back on it, okay?
1. Chapter 1

AN and Summary: This is an EXS Story. Yes, I like Eriol and Sakura. I do believe they were meant to be. And No, Eriol is not half her father. A soul changes through time. It changes and molds into new people. You are not the same person you were five years ago. Oh and I know I spelt Syaoran's name wrong…Um…I'll have that fixed in the other chapters, Okay?

As far as this story goes, it's been five years since the last CCS movie and Sakura and Sayoran have broken up, and moved on. Sakura has just finished High School and is ready to go to College. Yueh and Yukito have different bodies since Sakura has begun to perform her own magick. She has been getting stronger and even started on making new cards.

Tomoyo and Sakura are still the best of friends, even if she dating her best friend's ex. Tomoyo has started design school, though she does have the backing of her mother's toy company. She and the little wolf are very happy.

Eriol and Kaho are no longer, and Kaho is happily married. Eriol still lives in England and has Ruby and Spinel. He is currently enrolled in Oxford. He talks with Yueh and Kero from time to time to see how everyone is, especially Sakura.

Ruby is still pining after Touya, and is her usually self, though she does have more of a serious side.

Kero and Spinel are online friends, and talk frequently over Eriol and Sakura.

Yueh stays with Sakura in her little apartment with Kero. The three are very happy, and often go out, though it's hard to disguise Yueh's handsome face. Sakura also often talks with the spirits of the card, who now have been talking back.

So the Story will take place with Eriol first.

Under The Sun, Moon and Stars

Chapter 1: Dreaming

The dark night fell over the large mansion of Eriol Hirragizawa. His eyes were perfectly closed, his dark lashes almost touching his cheeks as he began to sleep…

"Fei Ming, What are you going?" Eriol could hear a voice. A very distant voice, which sounded almost like his own. He looked around the room, seeing the old fashion Chinese walls.

"I chan't keep coming here. They will kill us," responded a female voice. 'Sakura?' Eriol called out, thinking it had to be her. He reached out, but felt himself go through the wall. He looked, seeing the back of a head, covered in a white cloak. He looked over them, seeing Clow Reed, glaring down in anger. 'What?! Its…Is this…a lost memory?' he questioned, watching them.

'Then Leave with me. Leave with us. Yueh is still growing stronger. He needs us, as does Keroberos!! Fei Ming, you can't just keep doing this to me...!!"He yelled, reaching out to grasp the person. When he did, Eriol could see long black hair fall.

'So it isn't Sakura...' he said, wondering if it was Kaho's past self. He looked at his old self. He was starting to look like him. Eriol's eyes were turning that soft grey blue color. Though Eriol kept his ponytail short, to try and keep from that old look.

"I…I don't know what to do, Clow…" the Lady called, holding him. She was wearing a white Chinese dress, though it had long sleeves. Her eyes were closed, and she held his close. A door creaked, and the three of them turned. It was a younger Yueh. He looked like he was five.

'I remember. I had to start from scratch with Yueh, since it was a human like body, unlike Ruby and Spinel…'but Eriol was cut short. After Yueh came a three year old Ruby, who had a bad case of bed head. 'What…? How can this be….Am I missing something?' he questioned, looking at the two of them.

"Ruby…Yueh…did we wake you?" 'Fei Ming' asked, now kneeling in front of them. Little Yueh nodded, as Ruby grasped onto his long white wrap. (AN: They wear their outfits when they are old when they were young too, it just happened to be shorter and cuter.) "I'm sorry, that would be my fault…" she smiled softly, kissing both of their heads. As she talked to them, Eriol noticed Clow looking at him.

'Can you see me?' He asked, and Clow walked past him, rather than through him. He followed him to where he noticed little Kero and Spinel sleeping in his old chair. They were small as well, though Spinel was slightly smaller than Kero. Eriol kept following him to a door. Through the door was Clow's room. Eriol stood, looking at the large mirror. He couldn't see his reflection, but he saw that Fei Ming was coming. She smiled softly, her eyes closed. She walked over to Clow, who was standing at the mirror with Eriol.

"Would you really take me to Japan with you?" she asked, holding him from behind.

"Yes, I would. Besides, Yueh, Ruby, Kero and Spinel would hate it if their other creator wouldn't come with…."He said, and she smiled, looking.

Eriol gasped looking at her eyes. They were a beautiful, familiar shade of…

Sakura Kinomoto woke up one sunny afternoon, after taking her nap. She had gotten back from shopping with Tomoyo when she just felt very sleepy. Her auburn hair was in her face when her eyes opened to the sound of Kero and Yueh. She crawled off the couch, walking into her kitchen.

"She'll like brownies better!!" Kero shouted at Yueh who was trying to make angel food cake.

"She needs something that isn't too sweet. Calm down or you'll…Oh, hello mistress," Yueh nodded his head to her.

"Yo, Sakura!! Tell Yueh you would like brownies better!" Kero flew over to her. She laughed, her hands clasped together to catch him. She snuggled with her cute guardian and shook her head.

"I would love a strawberry short cake. Besides, don't you two remember that today is when Touya-nii-san, Yukito-san and Dad are coming over? So we have to make dinner," she smiled. Yueh and Kero nodded. "Since Yueh is making dessert, Kero what would you like to have?"

"It's my choice? Hmmm, how about meatloaf with carrots?" he asked as she opened up the freezer. Sakura nodded as Yueh began to heat up the stove for her. Sakura had gotten use to Yueh doing most of the work, but she was still working on her name. "Hey, Sakura, Spinel-san told me Hirragizawa-sama has been having some weird dreams. Have you?" he asked, now getting out the mixing bowl for the meatloaf.

"Iie, why?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Yueh began to pour the batter into the proper pan. His silvery eyes looked off, as though he had something to say. Sakura looked at him, but he just shook his head.

"It's nothing, mistress," he said. Sakura pouted, and he nodded his head. "I mean, Sakura-san. I have also noticed Kero-san, that you and Spinel seem to finally be getting along."

"Yeah, so what about it?" he asked, handing Sakura one of the spices she uses.

"Are you helping them out so they can control Sakura's Magick?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. Kero began to yell as Sakura just mixed her meat. She was use to it. Yueh didn't like Eriol. Sakura thought because he still felt betrayed by him.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!!_

"I've got it…"Sakura said, picking up the phone. "Hello, this is Kinomoto Sakura speaking," she said.

"Moshi-Moshi Sakura-chan!!" came the ever familiar sound of Tomoyo.

"Moshi-Moshi Tomoyo-chan. How are you?" she asked, smiling. She brought the cordless phone with her. She smiled and motioned for Kero and Yueh to leave the room they left, both knowing only two people made her do that, and one of them never called, except his monthly check-up on her.

"I'm fine. Listen, they're holding a modeling contest for my school, and I entered you, alright?" Sakura just breathed in and told her it was fine. Tomoyo was trying to find her a job, since Sakura told her father she would pay for her college. Sakura didn't mind having odd jobs, since it was a way to keep her magick use up. Eriol had once told her if she didn't keep using her magick regularly, the cards would no longer listen to her. "I'm going to pick out your outfit, okay? I'll come by tomorrow."

"Alright, Tomoyo. Anyway, I have to let you go. Onii-chan and Dad are going to be here, since I just finished up my latest odd job. Alright….yes, I'll tell you all about it. What? Oh, it just had to do with house cleaning and stuff. You'd be amazed at the stuff that lady had in her closet. Alright, see ya. Yup. Ja!" Sakura hung up with her friend, and began to put the meat into the bread pan.

"Sakura-san, may we come in now?" Kero asked and Sakura nodded. "So, what did Tomoyo want?"

"Oh, just to tell me that she entered me into a modeling contest. She's been trying to get me a job, but if I start school next semester, I won't have time for a job," she sighed as Yueh put in the meatloaf and Angel food cake for her. She sat on one of the stools used in her kitchen. Sakura, Yueh and Kero had moved into the two room apartment after she was done with high school. Sakura took the Master bed room only after Yueh and Kero both insisted that she deserved it. The kitchen itself was only 9' by 7', and it had a bar counter above the sink. Sakura rested her head on her arm. She missed hanging out with Tomoyo and Sayoran. Things were kind of awkward, since Tomoyo and Sayoran got together senior year. They were Prom King and Queen, and voted most likely to get married. Sakura felt so out of place when she was with them.

"Mist- I mean, Sakura-san, is something wrong?" Yueh asked, his soft voice was so kind that Sakura just smiled.

"I was just thinking, that's all. You know what? I need to cut my hair. It's gotten so long, I'm starting to think I'll end up my like my mom, though it's not in the least bit wavy," she laughed, playing with her hair. It had grown to the small of her back. Sakura usually had it up in a pony tail, but today Tomoyo had insisted she let it down.

"I think it's very lovely as it is," Yueh said and Kero nodded. Sakura smiled, loving how it was always better when they were near. As Yueh and Kero took out the food, the door bell rang, which lead to the three men coming into her apartment.

"Hey Dad!" Sakura hugged her father tightly, who gave her a big squeeze in return. Yueh and Yukito looked at each other. It was still very odd seeing the other. Sakura lead them to her new small table, which had only four seats. Sakura grabbed an extra stool for herself, letting the four men and Kero have the other seats. She stood, passing out the food.

"So monster, how well did the last job pay?" Touya asked as she handed him his plate.

"Well, it paid for the next three month's rent plus I got some new clothes, and enough to get your birthday present," she said, after kicking his foot for the monster comment.

"You what?!" Touya looked at her. "You could be using that money for college!!" Yukito tried settling down his lover as Sakura backed up a few feet. Yueh and Kero looked at each other. The first time Touya and Sakura had the yelling bit, Yueh was ready to kill Touya, even though Yukito was out. It took time to get use to it, but Kero and Yueh were always ready should Touya blow his top.

"Well, I thought you might like it, and besides, I put away money for college too. Oh, by the way, Tomoyo put me in a modeling contest."

"Really? That's cool. Your mother was a great model, but you know that, since we both have pictures of her," her father laughed. (AN: I forgot his real name! Sorry VV;)

"I'm hoping to just model for the summer and then have enough to go to college, like mom was going to do," Sakura smiled, as Yukito eased Touya into a smile. It was normal for them.

Sakura waved by to her family, as Yueh and Kero put away what dishes Touya and Yukito washed. "We'll see you at the house next week right?" her dad asked and she nodded.

"Yup. I'll be looking for a new job this week," Sakura hugged them all and went back inside, putting on her pink and white house slippers. Yueh wasn't forced to wear them, though she did have a pair for whenever his almost bear feet were cold. "Well, that went better than I thought. Touya does need to calm down a little more. What did you guys think of the meal?"

"It was great! Who knew Yueh could make a good dessert?" Kero asked.

"You do know. I've always made the desserts," Yueh scoffed at Kero. Kero glared at him, and Sakura just sighed. Yes, same old, same old.

"I'll just go take a shower," she said and Yueh and Kero nodded. She did that when she needed to be away from them. Sakura walked into her bathroom happily, undressing from her bell bottom pants, and taking off the white and blue shirt. She undid the ribbon in her hair. She washed her body as she let the tub fill up with hot water. She stepped in, looking at the water. She smiled, seeing herself. She was getting better since she had lost Sayoran. Looking into the water, Sakura blinked. Why was Eriol's face in her water? She shook her head. "No, I'm not falling for someone I haven't see in three years!!" she yelled at herself.

"So, you don't love me?" the familiar voice laughed.

"Huh? Eriol?!" Sakura looked at the reflection.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

AN: I'm all done here. I'll be continuing really soon. No worries. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I will add more on what has happened in the past few years, so don't you leave the Story yet!


	2. Chapter 2

AN and Summary: Okay, I'm done with Chapter two, and I'm a little bored. My friends were supposed to come get me so we could go to the mall. Hmmm….Like that matters anyway. So as we left off, poor Sakura was taking a bath and suddenly Eriol's head was in the water like a reflection.

And to those who did review!! I thank you a lot!! huggles the three people It makes me so happy!!!

So the Story will take place with Sakura and Eriol's head.

Under The Sun, Moon and Stars

Chapter 2: Talking

"So, you don't love me?" the familiar voice laughed.

"Huh? Eriol?!" Sakura looked at the reflection.

"Sakura, we need to talk," Eriol's voice said. Sakura just nodded, now covering up her breasts. Eriol looked so serious. She looked at him, waiting. Eriol breathed in, and closed his eyes.

"I need help. As you know, some of my magick went to your father. Since then, I've been rather…weak. Recently, it seems lost memories are starting to catch up to me…"he explained, with a dumb found Sakura just nodding. "These dreams are almost all the same. Memories of a night that could have been my death. Sakura, I need you to come to England right now. I have a feeling this may have something to do with you."

"Me? But how?" she asked. Eriol just sighed. "Eriol-kun, you know I will try my absolute best to help you, but…I have things to do here. What about Yueh and Kero?"

"They may come. I'm sure Ruby and Spinel will be very happy. Sakura-chan, listen to me. Be very careful. Try to always remember all of your dreams. They may help. I have to go. Please, send me a message as soon as you get to England." Sakura nodded and the image began to ripple away. Sakura breathed in, and dunked her head.

Eriol rarely asked her of things. She couldn't exactly tell him 'No', could she?

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Yueh knocked on the door to the large bathroom.

"I'm fine…I um…Could you and Kero come in?" she asked, and the door opened, the two of them looking at her. "I…I was wondering…What would you two think of going to England to see Eriol-kun?"

Kero shouted out in glee and Yueh just stared at her. "Why?"

"Well, Eriol-kun asked for us. I guess he needs help badly. He never usually calls on me, except to check up on me," Sakura said, her arms covering her breast, her legs crossed. Even if she was comfortable around them, she was still female.

"That is true, but Mist…Sakura-san, you have a job to look for tomorrow, and Tomoyo-san will be over to help you with the modeling contest. You have too much to do."

"That is true, Yueh. On the other hand, Eriol needs us. And besides, how often do the three of us get to go to London?" she asked. Yueh sighed as Kero spun happily. It meant they were going. Sakura always had last call.

"Really? You're going? Oh cool! You have to let me help pack! Come on, we all know Eriol-kun has a thing for you," Tomoyo squealed and Syaoran looked at his girlfriend. "Alright, I'll be there bright and early!!" Tomoyo hung up her phone and turned to Syaoran. "Sakura-chan is going to England to see Eriol-kun, because he needs her."

"And she trusts him?" he shook his head. Tomoyo looked into his ark amber eyes. "What?"

"Do **not **ruin this for her. You know Sakura hasn't really dated since you two well…Anyway; Eriol-kun is really nice. He does like her. Syaoran, are you telling me you're jealous?" Tomoyo raised a brow to him. He just looked at her, reached over and kissed her lips.

"No. I just will never trust Eriol."

"Should we go with her?" Tomoyo asked, leaning her head on his chest.

"Well, do you really want to watch them fall in love?" he asked, knowing her answer fully well, even if it wasn't one he liked.

"Of course. I did record her first kiss, her first time holding hands with you. Why shouldn't I do it with Eriol-kun?" she smiled happily. She got off the couch and ran to her room. Syaoran had yet to be given permission to go with, but Tomoyo stuck her head out. "Will you come help me pack?" she asked.

"What for?" he looked at her.

"Well, you never know. I'd like to go somewhere nice…with you…" she mumbled, but Syaoran got the hint. He walked in, and blinked. Her room itself was its own apartment. He sat down at one of the Ethan Allen Couches. (AN: For those who don't know, Ethan Allen is very expensive furniture) He watched as she began to pull out different clothes.

"So, how long will we stay?" he asked, trying not to think about her answer if it was beyond three days,

"As long as Sakura stays. I have to be there to capture her cute moments!! You know that," she giggled, and pulled out three shirts, each the same in cut and style. "Which one is better? The blue one? Or maybe the orchid one…" she held them up. Syaoran looked at them. He never saw her wear these before. They looked a little small…He looked at her with a raised brow. "Well?"

"I like the red on better on you…" he said and she nodded and put the orchid one in as well. "Let me guess, for Sakura-san?"

"Of course."

"Does she even know we'll be going?"

"I'll tell her tomorrow when I help her pack to go. I want her to wear many cute things. Eriol-kun will just have to confess to her!!" Tomoyo spun, now imagining Sakura and Eriol getting married. (AN: you have to love Tomoyo) Syaoran could just see Tomoyo packing all of his things. He looked at her for a moment. She really just had no care right now. She was excited for their friend. Why couldn't he? He closed his eyes, trying to imagine Sakura and Eriol-baka together. He felt angry, as though something in him shook.

'What is this feeling? Why am I getting so upset?!' he asked himself. What was it?

Sakura, Yueh and Kero were out on the balcony of her apartment. She was looking up into the night sky. The stars were shining amazingly, and the Moon was almost a half. She sighed and Kero looked at her. "You okay, Sakura?" he asked. She smiled at him, and looked back up into the sky.

"It's been a while, since we last saw Eriol-kun. I've missed him. And I know you two do miss Ruby and Spinel at times. I guess, it is about time, the six of us see each other again. I mean, it was bound to happen some time. At least, it isn't over whom is more powerful..." Sakura said and the two guardians nodded. They were going to go some time. And now was that time.

"It seems as though we need each other," Yueh said. Sakura nodded. "You are far more powerful than before, Mistress-" Sakura looked at him. Yueh cleared his throat "and Li was…a bad choice as a mate. I think…Eriol is a good match."

"What?! Now you're sounding like a dad!!! Yueh I am not…attracted to Eriol Hirragizawa!!" Sakura said.

"Not true…I remember you saying that Eriol was 100 times better than Syaoran!" Kero piped in and Yueh nodded. Sakura blushed, trying to remember when she had said that….Was it when they first broke up? No…No…it was when Syaoran-san had asked out Tomoyo. She had used it as an excuse. That's all she had used it for.

"That was just to tell myself. I still loved Syaoran-san. I'm not in love with Eriol. I'm going to go help a friend, that's all."

"Okay, if that's what you say…" Kero and Yueh gave each other looks. Sakura huffed and they just smiled. Well, Yueh had his tiny one, which you would only notice if you knew him. "Well, are we going to pack now, or later?"

"Tomorrow, after I give my reply. Tomoyo will be coming over to help me. Yueh, would you like to go shopping with Tomoyo so you can get normal clothes?"

"If that is what is needed."

"Well, I could always use magick and get us there," Sakura commented and Yueh shook his head. Sakura knew that moving through time and space used up a lot of her magick. She just liked it when Yueh told her no. 'No' was just a way he showed her he cared. She didn't get it at first, but when she was trying to do magick once, she had almost burned down the house.

Yueh rushed in, scorching himself over her. Sakura felt bad for weeks, as her father began to repair the house. Yueh was so badly injured; the only way to save him was through her magick. Sakura felt so bad, for a while, she didn't eat anything. Yueh had explained to her that it was his job to protect her. Sakura still felt bad, but he held her. At that time he whispered, "I wouldn't want my favorite sorceress to die. I want to stay with her…"

Sakura knew that Kero and him did what they did out of love.

Snapping back, Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'll have Eriol send me the tickets.

Don't worry. I won't do anything too dangerous…I know my limits." Yueh nodded to her. Kero smiled and she looked at them. "Besides, I have two great guardians that I want to keep safe, like they do for me."

"Do you think she'll come?" Ruby asked, looking at Eriol. Her soft red eyes watched as he pulled his glasses off. Eriol looked really weak and tired.

"I don't really know. I'm hoping she will. Only she can see it like I can," Eriol Hirragizawa's eyes looked tired, like he hadn't slept in weeks. Dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. "If not…this could mean the…"

"NO! Don't you dare say it!!" Ruby and Spinel looked at their Master. He was getting so tired, to the point of no food. Only Sakura could help him. They had faith that the "Sakura Card" mistress would save him. Ever since Kaho left, Eriol looked a little down. But it wasn't until the dreams started that Eriol couldn't get it together. He was becoming sloppy at first. Then there were the times when Eriol almost fell into failure.

"You'll be fine, Master. We will see to it. Don't worry…" Spinel jumped into his lap, looking up at him. Spinel's dark midnight eyes looked into the icy blue eyes. Eriol smiled softly, and rubbed his hand over the kitten's ears. (AN: you know you would want to, too) "Besides, Sakura-san would never let you down. She doesn't turn away from people in need."

"Though I think the way you reached her was kind of wrong. After all, you could tell she was taking a bath..." Ruby mumbled. "Just imagine how she must have felt realizing that you and she were having a conversation as she sat naked in water…"

"Ruby, I know it was inappropriate. I had no other choice. If I tried any other time, Yueh and Kero may have convinced her to stay in Japan. I don't have the strength to leave my mansion right now." Ruby stroked Eriol's hair in a sister-love kind of way. She did understand. She only meant to tease him. Eriol nodded to his two guardians. Right now it was lunch time, and Eriol felt like some tea. Ruby and Spinel left the room to leave their master alone. Even he needed to collect his thoughts ever now and then.

NEXT DAY!!!

Sakura awoke to a startling sound. She looked around, and saw nothing. Everything seemed normal. Getting up and out of her pink and white PJs, Sakura rushed into her closet and changed into a white lace short sleeve top that had a cherry blossom design around the sleeves. She was checking for her favorite pair of jeans when Tomoyo rushed into the room.

"HEY!" Tomoyo looked at her friend, who was slightly embarrassed. "Awww, I love that shirt. Are you wearing it for Eriol-kun?"

"Um…Well, you see…I might…But if I don't find my jeans, I may not. Tomoyo-chan…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, that noise was Syaoran-kun and I coming in. We're going with you to England!" Tomoyo shouted, now sitting on Sakura's queen sized bed. She took one of her white and pink checkered pillow. Sakura blinked a few times. Li Syaoran was coming with her to see Eriol. Why?

"Um…Tomoyo…couldn't you have checked that with me first?" she asked, as she now was blushing deeply. She pulled out her usual dark pink luggage. Her green eyes looked into her friend's violet orbs, which shown with nothing but pure joy. "Tomoyo-chan, does Syaoran-san have to go with?"

"Absolutely! You know that Syaoran-kun doesn't like Eriol-kun. So of course he has to go with. Besides, how long has it been since the three of us were together?" she asked, putting away one of Sakura's red shirts.

"Wait…That one can't go!!" Sakura took back the red shirt. It was one with a low V-neck, and it tied three times in the back. It was one she wore when she worked at a bar.

"Why not? Eriol-kun would love it! Don't you want him to see the sexy red wings on your back?" Tomoyo asked referring to the tattoo Sakura got on her 18th birthday. A pair of red, white and pink wings.

(AN: if you've ever seen "The Crow: City of Angels" I'm referring to those wings, only it starts off red, does to pink and the tips are white)

Sakura blushed softly. She never told Eriol-kun of her tattoo, but it's almost been two years since she got it. Did she want to show him? Sakura looked at the shirt. "Well…I guess I could…NO! Tomoyo-Chan I am not trying to seduce Eriol-kun! I am going to go help him. I won't be staying there long. Are you trying to play match maker?" Sakura turned to her friend who had a huge smile on her face. "Yes, you are."

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you have to admit, he is cute. You two would be absolutely cute together! And I could plan your wedding…" Tomoyo went off as Sakura packed in her clothes. She wanted to look nice, and she wasn't trying to get him. She was going there as a favor. End of story…right?

"Will you at least bring this?" Tomoyo held up Sakura's old bikini. Sakura blushed, and nodded softly. "Oh, so are you going to go swimming?"

"Well, Eriol-kun does have a pool…and it would be good to relax and work with my cards…." Sakura mumbled. Tomoyo eyes her, and put in one of her suitcases. "Besides, Eriol-kun already said he has no interest in anyone. So, why even think about it?" Sakura said as Tomoyo giggled. "What?"

"Are you sure you don't like Eriol-kun?"

"Not at all. I like him as a friend, but in the end, I guess, I'm waiting to find the right person…" Sakura said with her smile. 'Even if I still believe Syaoran is the one for me.' Tomoyo smiled at her, and they continued packing.

(In the Living Room with Kero, Yueh and Syaoran)

"Okay, now…I've got you, you brat!" Kero shouted, taking aim at Syaoran's head. Bam!

"That's not Fair, you stupid stuffed animal!!" Syaoran glared at Kero.

"You two. It's been two hours on stop Halo. Will you just end it?" Yueh asked, now getting up to leave. Sakura came out, and everyone blinked.

"Well, tomorrow we're headed for England," Sakura said, and Tomoyo grabbed the silver moon guardian and her boyfriend. "Kero-chan, what were you playing?"

"Just Halo with that brat. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. So, did he say anything?" Sakura asked.

"He isn't too pleased. He didn't like the idea of Eriol and you seeing each other. Sakura-san, are you sure it's okay? I mean, after all he is with Tomoyo."

"I know. I just need to know if I have a chance…" Sakura said, looking at Kero-chan. "Well, do you know what snacks you're going to bring?"

"Well, yeah….I just don't know what games to bring."

"Well, pack light, Kero-chan. Tomorrow is going to be a long and interesting day."

AN: And there, we're done. Chapter two is up and ready!!! Aren't you excited? Sakura seems to have something up her sleeves, and who knows what is up with Eriol-kun. Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

AN and Summary: Okay, so I'm doing this chapter a little different than I planned. The reason is because today may be turkey day, but the place I live in is a classic broken home. It seems nice, but when one thing goes wrong, everything fucks over. People yell over past things. So, yes the place I am stuck to live in is a broken home.

So using that feeling of a scared child, I will write this next chapter.

So the Story will take place with Sakura ready to leave.

Under The Sun, Moon and Stars

Chapter 3: Scared and Trapped

Sakura stood at the Airport, her two things of Luggage were gone, and she was left with a book bag and Kero. Yueh had gone ahead, so it didn't look funny. People kept thinking he was a movie star. He was very handsome after all.

Now sitting in the waiting area for her flight, Sakura tapped her fingers lightly on the seat. She wondered if she would even make it. After have told her brother and father of her leaving to see Eriol-kun, they kind of exploded. She could still remember her brother yelling at her about how stupid she was being.

"Are you alright miss?" asked the man next to her. She opened her eyes, not realizing how she was cringed up. "Nervous about the plane ride?"

"Uh…Yeah…I'm going to go visit an old friend of mine. I was just wondering how much he has changed…"She lied softly. Her green eyes looked off into another direction. There were some tears beginning to build up. She wasn't sure if it was happiness of sorrow. Happiness that she could see Eriol-kun and some of the pain would go away. Sorrow that she had to lie to go to where she was needed, even if it was a while.

"Miss, I hate to be noisy but what is wrong?" the man asked. Sakura looked at him. He had a very familiar face. Sakura smiled, realizing who he was. She patted his hand.

"It's alright, great-grandfather. I'm just happy. Eriol-kun has always been a good friend, and I can't wait to see him. I…feel bad that I um….Onii-chan and father couldn't know. You see, they don't like Eriol-kun all that much," she explained to her beloved great grandfather. He just nodded at her. "So why are you headed to England?"

"I'm going to see an old friend. She and your mother were good friends. She is getting married. I know your mother would have loved to have been there."

"Oh really? Who?" Sakura looked at him.

"Her name is Kaho Mitzuki." ((AN: I think that's her last name…))

Sakura blinked. "Are you serious? She was my teacher for a while and Touya dated her too!!" Sakura cheered happily.

"There is room for an upgrade for first class…For two hundred thousand yen," called in intercom.

"Would you like to?" he asked her after he had commented on how bizarre it was.

"Huh? Me?! Oh No! I couldn't make you go through that!!!" Sakura turned bright red. "That's too much! I'm fine riding coach."

"Come now, I don't get to do things for you often. Just this once, I'll make your life a little better." The old man got up and paid to upgrade her ticket. Sakura blushed and walked into the small line.

She mouthed "thank you" over and over to him. He just smiled. He waited and got into line. He would watch her for a while. He knew the pain Sakura lived through since her mother had died. Not everything was a pretty and wonderful as Sakura had played it out to be. Her bouncy auburn hair was still in view of the older man, as he thought of his wonderful granddaughter. Nadeshiko was the only thing that could calm down Fujitaka's anger problem, when they did arise.

He could still remember the face he wore when Nadeshiko died. The look of guilt, anger and great heavy sorrow weighed over him. Over him and over little Sakura. She was blamed over and over. That it was her fault her mother couldn't get better. Her fault that Nadeshiko died. Sakura felt such guilt she had always tried her best to make her father and brother proud. Anything to make the guilt go away.

..-

Sakura sat comfortably in her seat waiting for the others to get into their seats. She was unsure who she would sit by, but she was very happy. She looked to the other side. No one was on the other side either. She looked forward and could see Yueh, who was currently turned, looking at her. He was wearing a very nice white button up shirt, and a very nice pair of dark brown slacks. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses to cover up his haunting silvery blue eyes. She waved to him softly and he nodded.

"Hey Sakura, can I come out?" came the slightly annoyed voice of Kero. Sakura giggled softly, unzipping some of the bag. "Oi! Thanks, for a moment, I thought you forgot about me."

"Of course I wouldn't, Kero-chan. How could I forget you?" she lied laughing it off. She didn't want to worry her cute little guardian. Though he already heard the conversation between her and her great-grandfather. He stared at her for a moment. She just smiled and he left her alone. She could try, but Eriol would have a talk with her. Eriol always knew how to make Sakura tell the things that were on her heart.

"Now boarding, coach class seating size one" a stewardess called and Sakura looked up. She could see Tomoyo and Syaoran coming in. Tomoyo had her newest camera in her hand. She was smiling very wide. Her hair was up in a bun, while the rest was softly floating down in a mass of her usually curly hair. Her white and blue Chinese like shirt shined as she had on dark brown capris and matching blue and white shoes.

"Hey, Sakura-chan how did you get all the way up here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Great-grandfather paid for it. Don't worry, when we get to Germany, I'll be back there with the two of you…" Sakura smiled and waved at the camera. Tomoyo okayed and Syaoran nodded at her. She turned front, as people began to come in. When everyone was seated, Sakura noticed no one was sitting with her. That made her happy. She sat Kero-chan down in the other seat. She put on her seatbelt. Laying her head back, she closed her eyes. She just needed to wait. She would come up with something. Eriol-kun was always willing to help her out…

P

"We are now arriving into the Frankfurt Airport. Please put on your seatbelts. Repeat, we are now entering Frankfurt, Germany's airport. Please fasten on your seatbelts," called a stewardess. Sakura looked at Kero, who had eaten almost all of his snacks and cakes. He was rather pudgy and was fast asleep. Sakura giggled softly, zipping up his bag. She held it tightly, and breathed in. She looked forward, seeing Yueh and a young woman talking. She was trying to get him to go with her. Sakura laughed. He was handsome, and she didn't blame the woman. She was laughing because Yueh looked so scared to tell her 'No'. As descent began, Sakura could hear Tomoyo and Syaoran chatting up a storm about something. (AN: if things get funny, I'm sorry. I have had no sugar, and chair tea and coke today… and listening to my favorite mix of songs…Yeah, I'm hyper. ))

As everyone lined up to get off, Sakura looked for Yueh. He was already off. Sakura felt a little crowded. She didn't like all the people bumping into her. She turned around real quick, thinking someone had just grabbed her ass. She glared at the older man behind her. He just smiled, looking forward. Sakura concentrated. "AH!" she yelped, the sudden sounds of people crowding her head. All their thoughts, some were even too loud. Sakura felt her head hurt, and she didn't realize it was time for her to move.

"Um, Miss, could you go?" the man behind her gruffed. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and walked. She still thought he grabbed her ass. She held the bag and a hand was holding her head. She didn't feel well. Not with every thought in her head. She stumbled down the steps into the cold air.

Frankfurt was so much closer to the north than she had thought. She smiled softly, as she could make out Yueh, though the woman was with him. He held out his arms, and the woman gaped. Sakura ran into his arms hugging him tightly. He slowly stroked her hair. "Can you make it stop?" she cried softly.

"I can try," he whispered. He thought strongly and softly. His thoughts were about her. About how he loved her, and he would always be there. Yueh kissed the top of her head. Sakura could pick out Yueh's thoughts. She could hear him, and she concentrated on his alone. The other thoughts began to disappear. Slowly, she could hear Tomoyo thinking of how cute the shot was of Yueh holding her. The last thought was very soft. And very angry. It was Syaoran. Before Sakura could make it out, it was gone. She looked up, and smiled.

"Thank you, Yueh," she said. The woman still gaped. Sakura looked at her. She had oceanic green eyes and rusty brown hair. She was very pretty. She just didn't understand why Yueh didn't fall for her. "I'm very sorry, but my guardian doesn't fall for anyone."

"Yo…You're guardian?" she said with a German accent. Sakura nodded and Yueh loosened his hold on her. "I see. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay," Sakura had a tiny smile on her face. She waved bye to the lady as Tomoyo and Syaoran ran over to her. She turned, staring at the ground. She wasn't sure if she would hear their thoughts.

'Try...' Yueh told her mentally. Sakura nodded, but the rush was too hard, and Sakura fell to her knees, now that she could hear the entire airport. Yueh knelt to her, as did Tomoyo. Syaoran's eyes widened. He could see her aura this time, and it was huge. It was flashing in color. Of a soft pink, and flashed darker. Sakura was growing in power at a rate she couldn't control.

"Yueh, do you see it?" Syaoran whispered and the Moon guardian nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"For just a few days. Ever since Eriol-sama called on her. WE need to get her to calm down. Tomoyo, look at her and think. Think loudly." The Moon guardian unzipped Sakura's bag, and awoke Kero. He was a little sleepy still but when he felt Sakura's aura he was wide awake. Kero watched as Tomoyo touched her best friend's hand. Sakura looked at her, and she could now even see the images Tomoyo was thinking up. It was a painful way to learn to control her power. Sakura slowly felt her own strength come back. Sakura sat up, and Yueh carried her into the airport.

Tomoyo ran off to buy her a bottle of water. Yueh and Kero decided they would send Eriol the message, and so Sakura and Syaoran were left alone. Sakura sat on the floor with her head resting into a chair. She could now listen in on Syaoran. She wasn't sure if she could probe. She told herself not to. It wouldn't be right.

((AN: I know I sped up what was going on. Just imagine everyone worrying and Sakura just tells them not to. You can see what's going on. I didn't know how to write it. Y-Y))

"Hey…Sakura-san," Syaoran looked at her. She turned her head, looking up at him. He cleared his throat. "I'm…sorry."

"Nani…?"She breathed out. Her green eyes were glazed over, since she had barely the strength to walk right now, since if someone got too close she could hear their thoughts too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, now his arms crossed over his chest. His golden copper eyes looked forward. Sakura thought for a moment she saw him blush.

"Its okay, Syaoran-san. I forgave you long ago….I just have never stopped loving you…"she said softly. Syaoran looked down at her, and had a small smile on his face.

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking back. Syaoran had a good way of hiding his thoughts, so Sakura could think on her own. Images of when they were younger came. She could remember putting her handkerchief around Syaoran's arm when the Shadow had cut him.

Images flashed to and fro. Things that may have been long forgotten and some were painful. Ones like when Sakura hid and saw Syaoran and Tomoyo's first kiss. She didn't mean to see it. She wasn't suppose to.

"Sakura-chan…" Sakura looked up, seeing the bottle of water and Tomoyo's worried face. She took the bottle from her friend, and opened it. Sakura felt the cool rush run down her throat. It felt really good. Sakura saw Yueh with Kero in his arms coming their way. Sakura lifted herself up, and sat in the chair. Tomoyo hugged her and Sakura hugged back.

"Eriol-sama is very worried. You should send him a message, saying you're better," Yueh and Kero said in unison. Sakura nodded. She knew he was probably pacing back and forth now. Sakura knew better than to keeps her friend waiting.

Sakura sat in her seat, with Tomoyo, Syaoran and Yueh next to her. She was thankful that Eriol responded so quickly. She had sent him and image of falling sakura petals. She had told him she was better and would explain everything. Eriol responded with white petals falling, telling he was glad she was safe. She would see her friend very soon.

Tomoyo sat with all of her stuff, and was looking over old videos of Sakura. Syaoran was reading a book. Yueh was just looking forward. Sakura sat in the third seat so Tomoyo could sit with Syaoran. She, Sakura, was looking through a book she had borrowed from Eriol-kun long ago. It was a diary of Clow Reed. Eriol had asked that she brought it back. She was trying to find something that could help her. Clow wrote a lot of hints in here. Nothing that Sakura could use really. She already knew all the cards different personalities. She was unsure though about his unusual love interest. She seemed so cold. She wore white a lot it seemed. Sakura looked down at the sketch of her. She had very long black hair. Her eyes were closed, and she had on what looked like a cloak.

"Sakura-chan, did you design that?" Tomoyo looked at the drawling.

"No. This is Fei Ming, Clow Reed's….lover I guess," Sakura said and Syaoran looked from over Tomoyo's shoulder. "Eriol-kun asked that I return the journal. She's very pretty. I wonder if she has anything to do with Eriol-kun's dreams…"

"I'm going to make that outfit for you, Sakura-chan. It would look very pretty on you," Tomoyo squealed, thinking of how many different outfits she could get Sakura-chan into. Sakura blushed and looked down.

'You would,' a thought called, and Sakura looked up, seeing' the very familiar amber eyes bearing into her own. Sakura blushed brighter, as did the cute Chinese male.

Sakura kept reading, and realized that 'Fei Ming' had once had the same problem. The only difference is that she couldn't control it, and lost her sight. She saw with her aura. Sakura thought that was pretty smart of her. 'Fei Ming' was engaged to the Royal family of China, though she loved Clow. Sakura kept reading, realizing she had helped Clow create Yueh, Ruby, Kero and Spinel. She looked at the two of them. She could see where the woman's touch had come in. As to Kero and Spinel, she guessed she created their small forms, since they were so cute that way.

'Sakura-chan…can you hear me?' came a voice, that Sakura looked around confused. 'It's me…Ruby!' the now familiar voice rang.

'Oh, hi! I didn't recognize you at first. You surprised me.'

'I just wanted to check up on you. Eriol-sama is still worried. Are you better?' the other Moon guardian questioned her. Sakura just giggled in her head. 'I know, I'm starting to act like Eriol-sama aren't I?'

'A little. Don't worry. Yueh wouldn't let anything happen to me. Hey, I've got a question,' Sakura then sent the image of 'Fei Ming' to Ruby.

'Oh, who is she?' Ruby asked.

'You don't know? She was Clow's lover.'

'Really?! I'm going to have to question Eriol-sama now. He can't have had slept with some woman and not told me!' she pouted. Sakura laughed out loud at this, having Tomoyo look at her funny. 'So how is Yueh and Kero-chan?'

'They're fine. Kero is eating some cookies I packed for him. Yueh seems to be in deep thought. How are you and Spinelie?' she asked

'Ooooh! I like Spinelie better than Soupy! We're fine. Spinelie has been worried about you. He hasn't gotten an e-mail from Kero-chan yet.'

'Well, right now we're over France. We'll be there soon. I better go. Tell Eriol-kun to stop pacing.'

'Alright. See ya, Sakura-chan!' Ruby called. Sakura smiled. It must be her closeness with Ruby-san and Eriol-kun that it didn't hurt her.

"She said she's fine. Thanks for the help," Ruby looked at Eriol. He was wearing a black, long sleeve turtleneck, and a pair of very dark brown khakis. He nodded to her. "Why did you need to put a barrier around my aura though?"

"If you talked to her directly, you could have caused her to pass out or something worse. I don't want her to die. So what did she find?" Eriol asked, looking at her. Ruby stood in the form of Naruku. She was wearing a white blouse with a dark red vest over it. She had on a cute dark red and black knee length pleated skirt. Her hair was up in pig-tails that were braided in come parts.

"So, 'Fei Ming' is really who you think it is. Sakura has the diary with her. Eriol-sama what is going on with you?"

"I need answers. Answers I know only Sakura can find," he said, his eyes darkening, and whispered a spell. The dark shadow that was behind him, disappeared. "He'll watch Sakura-chan for me. To make sure nothing hinders her from getting here. No doubt they're going to try…" Eriol grasped his hands together tightly. He could still see Fei Ming in his mind. He could still hear her cries. She couldn't die again. She wouldn't die again.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Tomoyo called. They had landed in London. Eriol-kun was going to meet them outside. Sakura held tightly onto Yueh's white leather trench coat that Tomoyo had bought him. She still needed some support.

Syaoran had gone to get their luggage. He knew he could spot Sakura and Tomoyo's a mile away since they had very…different bags. Sakura's were pink with cherry blossoms on them. Tomoyo had flashy bags that had to have designs on them. He grabbed the different bags, and waited for his one green one. He noticed two people came near him, as though they were going to mug him. He turned around. Syaoran glared and they nodded to him. "What do you want?"

"You have grown, Sheng. We have been waiting for you and Fei Ming to come. We didn't think you would come here," one spoke. Syaoran looked at her. She was Chinese. She wore the traditional clothes, though her sleeves were very long. Her light blue eyes and black hair fell into her face.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm Li Syaoran. I am the descendent of Clow Reed," he said, now grabbing his bag and their stuff.

"We know who you are, Sheng. We've come to help you. Don't worry, we knew this would happen. Clow must have closed off your true self. I am Tu, and this is Zhi. We were your most loyal servants in your past." The male had deep brown eyes and a very neat black hair. He wore a training outfit. His eyes darkened as Syaoran was ready to get out his sword. "Why don't you believe us? Do you want to lose your wife again?"

"I am here to watch over Sakura-san. Get out of my way. Besides, if I am Sheng, then I'll tell you this now, leave me. I want nothing more to do with the past," Syaoran growled.

"Right now, So is getting Fei Ming…" Tu said.

At that moment, a very large Chinese man with the colors of dark red on came up to Sakura and Tomoyo. He stopped as Yueh stepped up to him. "Fei Ming, come with us…" he said. His hand was held out to Tomoyo.

AN: Okay. I'm done. I know, you're confused. Don't worry it will make sense. Anyway, to explain some things, we have our very lovely Sakura Kinomoto here. Claps

Sakura: Um, HI! So I'm sure you have questions. I'm here to answer some of them. First one is from "MR. Gotable". He wants to know what the weird people's names mean well…

Tu means: Soil or Earth.

Sheng: Triumph

Zhi means: The Sky or universe.

So: means the Sun.

The reason for So's name is that the author was too lazy to find the word fire in Chinese.

Kurokami: HEY!! Sniffles I tried…

Sakura: The next question come from…Um Syaoran and Tomoyo and I. Who is Fei Ming anyway?

Kurokami: She was the engaged woman to Sheng, who was to be ruler to China. Since she was no longer a virgin the night after her wedding, Sheng had her killed. She used her last bit of magick to tell Clow, who escaped to Japan. Because Yueh, Ruby, Spinelie and Kero were little, they do not remember her.

Sakura: Is Tomoyo really Fei Ming?

Kurokami: Um…Well…Hee… I can't tell you that. That would spoil the rest of the story!!! So um…BYE!

Spinel: It's Spinel!!!! Not Spinelie or Soupy!! Change it!!! Cries with Kero comforting him

Kero: Please Review, so we can change Spinel's name back.


	4. Chapter 4

AN and Summary: Okay, I know the last chapter was a little rushed, but I had caffeine and I was really tired as I wrote it. I'm trying to find a good bend between the talking and what is going on.

I also have been very neglectful and I just want to say Thank you to everyone who reviews!! Like Mitsuki-iichan, and caliecookie1991. For those I didn't name, you know who you are.

I also have forgotten to announce to everyone that I do not own any of the original characters from Card Captor Sakura. They belong to the ever talented team, CLAMP.

Alright, I've been told the last chapter has been very confusing. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to end up that way. Caffeine makes me tired and sugar makes me calm. With complete logic is how I wrote the last chapter. Though that is no excuse.

The story will take place as we left it off….

Under The Sun, Moon and Stars

Chapter 4: Breaking

Huo still had his hand out, waiting for Tomoyo. Tomoyo's purple eyes blinked over and over. "I'm…not Fei Ming…" she backed up a few steps. Sakura stepped in front of her, ready to defend her friend. She had her key ready, just in case it was needed.

Yueh glared at the man before him. His silvery eyes darkening. "Leave us now, or you will regret it," he whispered as people walked by. It was if no one saw them. "I will protect my mistress and her friends."

"Of course you would. After all, she did help make you," Huo laughed softly. His aura brightened into a flame, dancing around him.

"Sakura-san did no such thing," Yueh said. So then realized how everything was positioned. Were they wrong? Huo looked at Tomoyo again. He knew they were right. They always were. "Now leave us."

"Poor little child. Are you confused?" Huo laughed hardily. His unusual eyes glowed. His stance moved slowly. He was ready to fight to get Tomoyo.

"Sakura!!" everyone turned around to see Eriol, Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon. Eriol's wand was already out. His eyes were blazing with anger. "You will leave them alone, Huo."

"If it isn't Clow Reed," he barked. Sakura called for her wand, and in her hands were some of the cards. "Looks like you two are ready to fight me. It isn't needed if Clow is here. I shall leave you all, Fei Ming," Huo bowed towards Tomoyo. He jumped up and in a blaze of flames, he was gone.

"Are you alright?" Eriol ran over to Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura fell to her knees, nodding. "Are you at all hurt?"

"No. I was just…surprised I guess. Tomoyo-chan, are you alright?" she turned to her best friend who was down at her side. Tomoyo nodded. She seemed a little worried. "Syaoran-san hasn't come out yet…" Sakura said. Eriol looked to Spinel Sun who deformed to the cute kitty. He ran off, as Ruby return to Naruku.

"I can't believe they would try that in the open," she said as the spell lifted and people actually stopped to look at the three new comers to England. "Oh Yueh!" she said and hugged her older counter part. "How have you been?"

"Ruby, not now. We need to get Sakura to a place to rest," Yueh said and Naruku nodded. She turned to the other Clow master. She looked so tired. "Eriol-sama, where is your vehicle?" Eriol shook his head, and Yueh stared at him. "You don't have one?"

"I do, Yueh. I didn't bring it, because I felt that you all were in danger, so I choose a different way of travel," Eriol said, and looked over Yueh's shoulder. He could see Syaoran with the bags. Spinel and Kero were on top of the bags, jabbering on and on about something. Eriol chuckled to himself. Who knew that one day, the four of them would get along. Sakura knew. She had told him that once…

"Eriol-kun, why do they fight so much?" Sakura asked once, on one of his visits back to Tomeida.

Eriol just simply told her because they are counter parts. Ruby and Spinel could stay with him. Yueh and Kero were left in the dark, and so on. Sakura thought for a moment.

"You know what, one day, they will like each other. They'll be friends, like they should be." She had said that with such a confident smile that Eriol just nodded, hoping she was right.

"So, how are we getting to your mansion?" Syaoran's slightly angry voice called Eriol back. Eriol looked at him. Syaoran made a huffing sound. "Well?"

"Oh dear, are you angry with me, Li-kun?" Eriol asked, realizing that he was a good three inches taller than his cute descendent. "We'll be using a portal."

"Ooh! Really? How does it work?" Tomoyo asked, her camera had found its way back out and into her hand.

Eriol just raised a brow in her direction. He cleared his throat, and faced her camera with one of his more charming smiles. "It's very simple, Tomoyo-san. Using just the right about of magick, you create a hole beneath you. It is very much like using your imagination when you were little. You just have to see it there, and it is. Magick only really works when you put your whole heart into it. Now, we will have to head somewhere to which no one can se us."

"How come?" Tomoyo asked, still going with her interview of Eriol and the use of magick.

"Well, don't you think people would freak out, seeing a group of people disappearing into a void in the ground?" he asked, and Tomoyo thought of a moment. "Most people haven't lived with magick all their life, like you have, since you've met Sakura."

"Oh, I see. I suppose that would make sense," Tomoyo nodded and Syaoran just had a sweat drop. He had gotten use to the fact that Tomoyo thought magick was an everyday thing, since she and Sakura were in the fourth grade. He just put his hand on her shoulder and brought her into a soft hug. Tomoyo just giggled, which made a very weak Sakura feel weaker. Syaoran had never done that to her, when she was being a silly cute. (AN: was that mean of me?) "So, where shall we go?"

"Just a little bit of ways. I can make some bushes to cover us up."

"Why can't you do that now?" Syaoran asked angrily. He didn't want Sakura to have to use too much energy to get to where they were needed.

"Because we're in front of the Airport. We need to be some where, where not so many people can see us. Yueh, if she gets to heavy, I'll carry her," Eriol told the silvery moon guardian who just nodded his head. Kero and Spinel leaped down from the top of the bags, and went to Sakura's side. "We need to go."

Eriol led them a good four yards away from all the people, and into a corner, so that the bushes would cover them up enough. Syaoran stood as part of the outer circle. In the center were Sakura and Eriol. He took her hand, noting how cold it felt. "Ready everyone?" he asked, everyone nodding. Eriol grabbed Sakura close to him. "I will take care of you," he whispered as the dark hole began to suck everyone into it.

"Oh wow!" Tomoyo called as they all felt themselves fall into what felt like nothing. Slowly, everyone's feet were looking for ground. Finally, taps were sounded and two thuds.

When light came back, and everyone could see, Syaoran had caught Tomoyo, but was not ready for the ground, so they made a thud sound. Sakura was too tired to see it. All she saw were blurs. "Sakura-san, are you okay?"

"Tomoyo….chan…" she breathed softly. Her hand was clinging to clothe. It was…someone's shirt. She couldn't see though. "I can't…"

"Shh. We're going to take you to one of the bedrooms. Syaoran, bring her bags. We need to drain her a little," Eriol's voice sounded so close. Sakura thought she was holding onto him. "Listen to me," he called, and she was being lifted up. "If your magick keeps growing like this, you may lose your eye sight and your memories. I need you to drain away your magick."

"How….?" She questioned, feeling his swiftly move through the house. She clung to him, scared. "How do I…?"

"Did you bring your cards?" he asked, and you could hear a door open. Sakura felt herself being placed on what felt like a really big bed. Blurs of blacks, yellows, red and pink were the larger images.

"Oh Sakura-chan, this room suits you so well! It's very beautiful," Tomoyo called. She was recording everything for Sakura to watch later. "And we all know you look your very best in pink!"

"I did bring them…." Sakura said, and scooted herself, so she was lying down. Her hand reached out, trying to find something. She could feel the soft silk like feeling texture beneath her. "Is this silk?"

"No, its cotton. The thread count it 400," Eriol said, to keep her from freaking out. "Over there."

Syaoran nodded, putting her bags down. He unzipped all the bags, but didn't put anything away. Eriol had everyone move out of the way. "Now what?" he was next to Tomoyo. His hand was on her shoulder, as a reminder that Sakura couldn't see. At any moment, should Sakura's spell go wrong, she could hurt them.

"Sakura-san, listen to me. I need you to concentrate, and call the cards to you," Eriol told her. Sakura looked from side to side. She needed to see them. She has never tried to do it without seeing them. "It's okay. Just try." Eriol wanted to go to her, hold her, and reinsure her that everything would be okay.

"Okay…" she called, closing her eyes gently. She thought about what Eriol had said. As long as she wanted it, she would get it. 'Come to me, Sakura cards. We need to work together, or I may never be able to use you again.' She held out her hand, imagining they were in her hands.

"That's awesome, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called, as slowly from her handbag came the cards. A scarf of silk had fallen. It was obvious she had wrapped them to protect them. Each one gently laid itself in her hand. "I never knew she could do that."

"You are witnessing her first time at this," Kero said, and Tomoyo turned her camera at him. "She has never tried to before. She always feared she would mess up, and hurt one of the cards. So, she always did it when they were within view. She's trying because she wants to keep going with her magick. Trying to do magick when you can't see it is hard, even for her. We rely on our sight too much. So, to try and get her magick to drain down, Eriol-sama is making her do different things that use a lot more magick, like calling on the cards when they aren't in sight. We'll see what else he's got up his sleeves."

"Sakura, do you have them all?" Eriol asked and Sakura shook her head. "What are you missing?"

"I'm missing the Power. She isn't here yet. I can't feel her," Sakura said worriedly. She kept calling softly, her eyes opening this time. She could make out the faces of her friends. "Power…" she whispered softly. Slowly, the card began to come their way, though it flew lower than the other cards. "You are heavy…" she giggled as the card lay with the others in her hand.

"That was awesome!" Tomoyo cheered as Yueh and Kero went to their mistress's side. "I got a perfect shot too. Can you look into the camera?"

Sakura turned her head, and waved at Tomoyo. Tomoyo squealed, and jumped towards her friend.

Eriol smiled softly. Sakura looked at him, nodding. She knew she was going to have to train while she's here. She has to keep herself fit. She was ready for anything right now. She could see her friends, now that her eyes had time to straighten themselves out. Syaoran was leaning against a while, and he gave her a thumbs up. Sakura blushed, as Eriol took everyone else's bags. "I'll return in a while. I'll just put everyone's stuff up. We can meet up later in my library. Don't worry. The house is very well guarded, Sakura-san. I can promise nothing will happen to anyone." Sakura nodded.

"Oh Sakura, I got it all on tape. That was so amazing! Looks like you'll be fine! Oh, and next time, ca I get you into costume?" Tomoyo said sitting on Sakura's bed. She giggled, as they began to watch the tape. Syaoran went over to join them.

"Master, why don't you join them?" Ruby asked, as the three stood in the hallway, watching them. "They look like they're having fun."

"I couldn't Ruby. Besides, we have more pressing matters."

"Yeah, like getting you to confess to Sakura you don't want her to leave," Ruby said as she began to change into Naruku. "Why don't you tell her?"

"If only it was that simple," Eriol whispered. He looked into the mirror on his right, and all he really saw was the reflection of Clow Reed. "If only…"

"Hello, everyone. I am deeply sorry that your first moments in England were ruined by _them_. AS you could imagine, I meant for it to be far more enjoyable," Eriol started when all of them had seated themselves in Eriol's rather large library. Yueh, Keroberos had themselves standing on the opposite side of Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. "I truly regret having to have you all involved in this mess."

"Its okay, Eriol-kun. We would do anything to help you out," Sakura called. Tomoyo nodded, and Eriol smiled.

"I thank you, Sakura-san. Now, our problem is this. I asked originally for Sakura to come so that she may be able to help me with dreams I've been having about Clow Reed. All of the dreams have been about the same. The problem is, they are repressed memories. I needed her here to see if she could see into them, figure out something.

The problem now is, since the diary has been reopened, Sheng's old guardians have awoken."

"We get that, so far. Who are they exactly?" Syaoran now spoke up. His amber eyes blazed with anger at Eriol. He knew Eriol had to have been holding something back from them. Eriol sighed, giving him a very weary smile. Syaoran's eyes widened for a moment. Eriol looked s hurt suddenly.

"They are…were the greatest students taught by Clow Reed in secret. They turned their backs on him when they met Sheng. Sheng had promised them the ultimate power. The power that comes from living forever. Greed set itself. Each student fell with need. All but one of them fell.

"Fei Ming was the youngest student, and she was the hardest working student. She was, Clow's most beloved friend," Eriol said, though he wasn't looking at them. He was looking outside. The Icy blue eyes were tracing back images. "I'm not sure how, but Clow and Fei fell in love. At the same time, Sheng was promised to become emperor of China. He just needed to come up with the most pure wife to have. Sheng had chosen Fei Ming. He took her away, keeping her behind bars."

"What?!" Tomoyo and Sakura cried, trying to imagine the beauty they had recalled in the diary. She was locked away? But then….how could?

"Yes, she was locked away. Sheng never really loved her. Fei Ming tried to forget Clow Reed. She tried and failed. Finally, she would find ways to sneak away. She came to Clow, seeing him often. Together they created the four guardians. Two for the Sun, and two for the Moon." Everyone looked at Ruby and Yueh. "She was very gifted at magick. At times her powers got too strong that she began to loose her eye sight. Clow tried what ever he could. Fei was loosing her body to her magick.

"Soon, Sheng found out about what was happening. Fei Ming was no longer pure, and he had her killed. She supposedly cost him his throne. History says that the last emperor had finally produced a male heir for himself. Fei Ming was killed. Before her death, she warned Clow Reed about what was to happen. Clow took their children and left."

"Children?" Syaoran and Sakura blinked, and Eriol motioned to the guardians.

"They were first created as infants, because Fei Ming thought that would make a much stronger bond between all of them," Eriol explained. Sakura was trying to imagine a younger Yueh, but it was just too hard. "I can see images of them that young. They were very cute."

"Really?" Tomoyo had starry eyes and she zoomed in on Ruby, who was having fun posing. "I bet you guys were just so super cute!"

"So, what do we do?" Sakura asked, thinking about how Eriol must have had nightmares about Fei Ming dying, and having to raise little Yueh and Ruby by himself.

"They think I'm Sheng," Syaoran said since Eriol hadn't answered Sakura. "If that's true, what do I do?"

"We won't know until later. Sakura can check that one. It seems our dreams are the ones doing that. Holding back all the information that we need. We have to figure this one out on our own," Eriol said, as Ruby bent down, whispering something and Eriol nodded. Ruby took Yueh's hand and the four guardians left. "Now, because it is very dangerous for them to be here, I need you three to stay very still."

Sakura stiffened herself, as Syaoran just looked at Eriol. Tomoyo was wiggling with delight, and then took in a deep breath. She became still. Eriol walked over to them, standing in what looked like the center of them, pointing his wand his wand at the floor. Slowly the carpet disappeared in a slowly growing void of midnight blue. It moved, rippling as images began to flash. Everyone held their breathes. They were watching Eriol's memories as Clow move. They watched Yueh and Keroberos weep over Clow's dying body, as Ruby and Spinel prepared to move through time. Sakura felt her heart wrench up, seeing herself meet Clow for the first time. It had been such a long time. Those days seemed like forever ago. Something she could no longer take back.

"Here," Eriol stopped the time movement. Everyone looked, seeing a very young girl with a white hood over her head. No one could see her face. She was playing at the pond. Everyone watched as Clow Reed came over to her, picking her up.

"Fei Ming, what are you doing in my pond?" he asked. She was about nine years old.

"I was trying to get the lotus blossom for you," she said as he put her down. Clow looked out, seeing that the once pink blossom had turned white. "And I messed up."

"It's alright, little angel. Now, we need to get back to class with the others. Do you remember what we're suppose to learn today?" Clow asked the little girl. She looked up at him.

"About…." She thought for a moment and giggled. "About the most powerful magick there is!"

"That's right," Clow laughed, his grey blue eyes doting on the little girl before him. Though she seemed nine, in truth, she was older than that. She just feared growing, so she was stuck as she was. "Fei Ming, what magick is that?"

"It's….AH!" the young girl cried when they entered the building Clow had made to teach his students. It was on fire. "What happened?" Her hand clung to his cloak.

"I don't know…" Clow told Fei Ming to stay where she was, and he ran in. When he got in, he could not find his students. "Huo, Tu… Where are you?!" he coughed, looking for them.

"Master…No, Clow Reed, we have over come you," Tu called out. When Clow looked up there they were. Each one using their element to stand above him. "You were withholding from us the power to live forever."

"How can we trust you?" called one girl. She had blue eyes that shown with anger. The water that wrapped around her began to get cold as she was ready to try and kill the man before him.

"Shui, I never thought you would join them," Clow said, his hand out, holding the tiny key in his hand. "Water is mean to be kind, gentle. Angered when someone does wrong."

"You have!" she yelled shards of ice racing down to meet with Clow.

"Flamed Dragon!" Clow spun around, and out of his hand and wand came a large dragon of flames.

"Dance puppet," Huo laughed the dragon turning around, but it missed Clow, and turned again, eating away the water that held up Shui. "What happened?"

"I am your master, am I not?" he asked them.

"No longer, Sheng promises us ultimate power," Zhi called. Her dark eyes glared at her master. "We will be better than you."

"You already had that potential. Now you have lost it. Dark magick can never over come the greatest source of magick," Clow said, standing at them. "You chose Sheng, and now, you will never find it."

"Oh Dear Clow, we have," Zhi laughed. "With eternal life…."

At that moment the memory disappeared. "Oh Eriol-san!" Tomoyo went to his side, helping him up. Sakura sat there, staring at him. Eriol fell? She was glazed over. "Eriol-kun…?" she called out softly. Her hands shaking, an touched his cheeks. "Eriol-kun….what's wrong?"

"Master?!" Yueh and Ruby called out. They all rushed to his side, except Syaoran was holding Sakura, who was shaking with confusion. "Master, what is wrong? Is it…?!" Ruby was taken back as Eriol coughed up blood. She turned away, her face pale.

"Yueh…Get Sakura out of here," Eriol called calmly. "She is too frail over this," Eriol coughed again. "I just need to rest."

"Sakura-sama……"Yueh reached over, but Syaoran had swapped his hand away. "Mistress, please, you need to rest…"

"What she needs is to get some fresh air," Syaoran said. Tomoyo went with Ruby and Spinel. They went to put Eriol down in his bed. "I'll go with her." Syaoran took Sakura's hand and guided her to the back door. (AN: How does he know where he's going?) As they walked out, Sakura fell to her knees. "Sakura-san, its okay. Eriol-san is strong. He'll be alright."

"I know…..I was just so surprised, that's all," Sakura laughed softly, and looked out unto the large garden in the back. There were many cherry trees that were beginning to produce fruit. Sakura smiled softly. "Eriol-kun takes very good care of his things, doesn't he?"

"Almost everything…" Syaoran said, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sakura….forgive me," he whispered, his hand stroked her cheek, as he bent his head down, kissing her lips softly.

AN: O.o isn't Syaoran just so bold? What's going on, you say? I am telling you this now, it is an Eriol and Sakura story. Just, love isn't as easy as everyone wants to believe.

Sakura: But…I love Syaoran still!

Kurai: I know, and yet, you don't really. You'll see.

Eriol: Does Tomoyo kiss me?

Kurai: I can't spoil it!

Spinel: Please Review so Eriol-sama can get better!

Yueh Nodds.


	5. Chapter 5

AN and Summary: WOW! I'm really surprised. There was lots of love to this last chapter. It makes me so happy when people review to each chapter. And you all must love my story so much to review at each chapter! Cries I feel so loved!!

As for those who just joined the story, welcome! I'm Kurai, the great writer behind this greatly loved story. . I also go behind the name KT.

Yes, Syaoran is a cheater. And Tomoyo is going to find out. Because Sakura is that kind of friend to be honest.

The story will take place with Eriol and Tomoyo.

Under The Sun, Moon and Stars

Chapter 5: Lost

Tomoyo held Eriol's hand, watching his face slowly regain color. "You're alright!" Tomoyo cheered. Eriol looked at her for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Where is Sakura-chan?" he whispered. Eriol's eyes were blurred since his glasses were taken off. "Is she alright?"

"She had a mental break down, Eriol-san. It's okay. Syaoran took her outside for a bit. She just needed some fresh air," Tomoyo explained. "I'm sure she'll be at your side soon."

"Was she…scared?" Eriol asked, now searching for his glasses.

"A little. After all, she really does care about you. She didn't know what to do, so she panicked. Why did you tell us that using magick was very unhealthy for you?" Tomoyo asked, and Eriol just looked forward.

"Because I must be strong for my beautiful cherry blossom," Eriol said rather plainly. His eyes were very serious as he turned to Tomoyo. "Because if I'm not strong, then how can I tell her I love her?"

"Oh Eriol-san!" Tomoyo reached up, and hugged Eriol. Eriol blushed, rather confused. "I knew it! I was right! Oh that is so cute! You have to tell her!" Tomoyo cheered happily. "You have to tell her soon!"

"Tomoyo-san, I can't. I may be one of the strongest magical people, but I'm still human. To tell the most important person in my life that she is all I think about," Eriol took in a deep breath. "How can I when I know she doesn't love me back."

"How do you know?"

"Sakura still loves Syaoran. I call her quite often, in her dreams. We talk there always. And she is dreaming of him. Sakura doesn't love me," Eriol whispered.

"Sometimes, Eriol-san, it isn't as it seems. Maybe she is holding on to him, because that is all she really knows. Sakura has never really loved anyone else, except Yukito. Eriol, you give her comfort, don't you?" Tomoyo asked, handing him his glasses. Eriol took them gladly. "Just stay with her. You do make her happy though." Tomoyo got up, and went to the door. She stopped for a moment. "I know deep down, she does love you, Eriol-san. You just have to have her realize it."

"Thank you, Tomoyo," Eriol said and she bowed, leaving him in his room.

"Um, Eriol-kun…" Sakura whispered after he got up, making his bed. Eriol looked up, looking at her. He smiled softly, as she ran into his arms. Eriol noticed she was blushing a very bright red. "Oh Eriol-kun, what do I do?"

"What is it?" Eriol stroked her hair softly, as she began to cry. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"I…He….We….." she cried as Yueh came in with Spinel. Spinel went over to her, and landed on her shoulder, purring softly.

"Come on, tell us," Eriol whispered, as she began to hiccup softly. "I promise we will make it all better."

"Syaoran….he….kissed me," she mumbled a little embarrassed. Eriol pushed her away, so he could look into her eyes. "Eriol-kun, please, don't hate me…" she whispered. Eriol just kept looking at her. "What do I do? He's my best friend's boyfriend. I don't know…."

"How did it feel?" he asked, and Sakura looked up in a questionable matter. She blinked and then turned away. "Sakura…."

"I…I don't know. I was just very surprised, I guess," Sakura said. Yueh looked at her, as she pulled Spinel into her arms. "I didn't exactly hate it, but neither did I…feel anything," Sakura explained. Yueh watched as Eriol let out a large breath. Sakura turned and Eriol just smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, since Ruby and Kero are making diner, what would you like to do before we eat?" he asked and Sakura thought for a moment. "After all, you are in a new country after all."

"I did bring my own camera. I would love to go sight seeing," she said as Eriol nodded. "Can we?"

"Tomorrow I would love to take all of you around London."

"Really?!" Sakura smiled brightly, as Yueh had wiped away her tears. "How will we get around?"

"Leave that to me. I did get my driver's license. And I'm sure my little bug can handle all of us."

"A bug?" Sakura raised a brow at him. "Oh you have a beetle?"

"Yes, why would you think I had?" Eriol asked, Sakura mumbled softly. "A Ferrari? Me? I had one, but Ruby crashed it."

Sakura giggled, imagining Naruku driving around in a dark blue Ferrari and crashing it into some random pole. "Okay, but for right now, will we train some?"

"Sure, go call your cards," Eriol said and Sakura blinked. "Right here. After all, I'm sure tomorrow you will be in pain. So if we drain you a lot now, by tomorrow morning, you'll be in minimum pain. I'd rather not you be hurting while you are here."

"Alright," Sakura nodded as she took Eriol's hand. "Will you walk me through your garden though?" she asked as Eriol nodded. Spinel was still in Sakura's hand, and he had an unusual happy smile on his face. Yueh nodded to the small kitten. "What?"

"Nothing, Sakura-san, its nothing," Yueh said as Spinel purred happily to himself. "And Spinel, when did you learn to purr?"

"I had practice, since when he go out, I have to be a cat. People pick me up, and want to know why I don't purr. I had my reasons," he said rather angrily at Yueh. "It became a habit."

"I think it's really cute," Sakura laughed happily. Spinel jumped down, and the four of them began to walk down the hallway. "See you Tomoyo-chan. We're going to go walk around the garden."

"Alright.." Tomoyo winked at Eriol who just blushed.

"What was that about?" Syaoran asked, as Tomoyo went to the window to watch them with her camera.

"I think he's going to tell her," Tomoyo whispered. Syaoran raised a brow then glared at the window. "Come on, Sakura deserves this," she said. Tomoyo whispered on how Sakura could have worn something more beautiful, like a pink semi-formal dress. Tomoyo had brought a few dresses, just in case. "Next time, I could get her into a really pretty white one, with black flowers, and a really cute ribbon."

"Tomoyo-san, could we forget her for a moment?" Syaoran asked, pushing the camera down. Tomoyo looked up at him. "What if I wanted some us time?" he asked, kissing her bottom lip. Tomoyo blushed and nodded. Syaoran held out his hand, and Tomoyo took it. "Ruby, can you do us a favor?"

"Hmm?" she asked, poking her head out from the window that was on the wall. It was used to serve food for quick snacks. "Oh, you want me to record what?"

"Sakura-san and Eriol's little walk through the garden. Tomoyo and I are going to go take our own walk," Syaoran said and tossed the camera at her. "See ya." Tomoyo giggled softly as Syaoran dipped his head down, softly kissing her ear.

(AN: Isn't he just so bad?)

"I see," Ruby nodded, and looked out the window. She could see Sakura laughing as Eriol was pointing out different flowers. Ruby was smiling as Kero came over to look too. "Awww. I can't wait for those two to finally admit they love each other."

"Does Eriol-sama really have that kind of will power?" Kero asked as he transformed into his Keroberos form.

"When it comes to Sakura-sama, he has all the will in the world. He just doesn't always have the courage," Ruby laughed. She could remember when Eriol would be done with his five hour conversation with Sakura. The look of pure ecstasy on his face. His eyes would be shining. He didn't need food. He was just too happy.

"When do we tell them?" Keroberos asked as Ruby began to zoom in when Sakura bent over whispering something to Eriol. "Ruby?"

"Keroberos…to tell you the truth, I don't think we ever tell them. They will figure it out on their own," she said, looking at him. Her bright red eyes looked at him as he nodded. "It's not our job."

"Will they figure it out?" the lion asked a little worried.

"They have to. It's the only way," Ruby looked at their masters lovingly. "They just have to."

"Thank you Ruby," Sakura said as everyone was sitting for dinner. Sakura sat between Eriol and Yueh. After Yueh was Ruby. On the other side were Syaoran and Tomoyo. Diner was roasted beef, corn, potatoes, some cranberry sauce, and what looked like brown muss. Ruby called it _Debras_. Sakura was the first to try it, and she 'yumm' when she swallowed. She smiled and ate a bit more. When everyone asked what it was, Ruby just laughed.

"So, tomorrow, what will we be doing?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran ate quietly, softly kicking at Sakura's feet.

"Well, since Sakura and I forgot to train her a bit, that will be the first thing, to drain her a little," Eriol said, after he took a bite of a spoon full of corn. "I'm sure we can get her to call out some spirits and have them stay there a while. It shouldn't be that hard."

"What if they come out as the element?" Syaoran asked, as Sakura blushed seeing how Syaoran was looking at her. Eriol looked as Sakura took a bite of her roast beef. He looked back, wondering what was going on.

"That is a possibility, but its one I'm willing to take. There may be on day when Sakura will need to see them all, needing each of them," Eriol explained as Tomoyo recorded it. "Tomoyo, must you have that at the table?" he asked.

"I want to make sure I don't miss a moment to learn new things about Sakura."

"Let her, Master. It isn't like she's going to betray us," Ruby rolled her eyes. Tomoyo giggled as Eriol felt rather silly. "Anyway, if she only calls on certain cards, she should be fine."

"Sakura-san has done it before," Yueh added, and Syaoran looked at her. Sakura nodded, as Eriol smiled at her. "She has called on Mirror, Windy, and Earthy before. She has asked for their advice, and she's gotten it. Of course, she's never tried to call on them together before."

"How will she know if she's calling on the right one if she's basically blind?" Syaoran asked and Tomoyo looked at Sakura. Sakura looked down, as she didn't even think of that. What would she do if she called on the wrong one?

"She can verbally call on them. The cards aren't stupid. They would never hurt their mistress," Eriol said as Kero and Spinel kept calling for desert. Ruby groaned softly. "Syaoran, why do you keep putting Sakura's abilities down? She is rather powerful."

"I just want to make sure she's safe," Syaoran raised his voice at Eriol. Eriol sighed softly. Something just wasn't right. He wasn't going to pry. Syaoran had enough on his plate. He had cheated on Tomoyo with Sakura. Eriol looked at him. His eyes were stormed over with many thoughts. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. I just want Sakura to be able to keep her powers in check, or she could hurt herself."

"Does anyone want desert?" Ruby butted in and Sakura nodded as did Tomoyo. "Alright. That's four plates. Anyone else?"

"I'll take one, as always," Eriol commented and Ruby nodded. Ruby got up, and pulled Yueh with her. Eriol looked at Syaoran, then at Sakura. His eyes darkened for a moment. Then a soft, almost unnoticeable smile came to his lips. "Sakura, I do have an answer. You need to tell."

Sakura looked up at Eriol and then looked at Tomoyo and Syaoran. She didn't want to ruin that. Her friend was happy. Tomoyo really loved Syaoran. She had to be honest. Tomoyo was always honest with her, and now she had to be the same way. She had to do this for her friend, because Tomoyo meant so much to her. "Um….Tomoyo, would you like to go on a quick walk?"

"Hmm? Sure," Tomoyo got up and they left together for the back door that went into Eriol's garden.

"What's going on?" Syaoran looked at Eriol. Eriol just stared at him. "You had better tell me."

"She's going to go talk with her best friend, Syaoran. That's all. Tomoyo deserves to know what Sakura has been worried about for a while now," Eriol said, staring at him. Syaoran's eyes looked worried for a moment. His amber eyes became twisted with a darker brown. "Now, why don't you tell me what is going on in there," Eriol pointed at his head.

"Nothing. It's none of your business. I'm getting Tomoyo and we're going," he was going to get up but Eriol moved his hand so that the chair wouldn't move. Syaoran turned his head, and Eriol just smiled at him. "Let go of me."

"Not yet. I want Tomoyo to come back when Sakura is done."

"Eriol Hirragizawa, you will release me!!"

"Temper, temper," Eriol tsked at him, still with that cruel smile. Spinel Sun was behind him as was Keroberos, both ready to attack him when they needed to. "I don't think Kero or Spinelie has forgotten you. Yueh and Ruby may have, but that aura is unmistakable. Sheng, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough…" came a cruel laugh. "She still has the same lips, Clow."

"Really? I wouldn't really know," Eriol said happily as Ruby came in with all the plates. Ruby stopped, her breath caught in her throat. "Now, Sheng, why did you follow me? Why not take everything already?"

"I'm…" he stopped as Eriol put his finger to his lips.

"You see, I didn't figure it out yet. So, Sakura is Fei Ming. That explains why you kissed Sakura, and why she didn't feel anything. Fei Ming only felt for one person, and that would be me. Now, as Syaoran, she may fall for you. You're too cruel to be my cute little descendent. I suggest you go away," Eriol narrowed his eyes at Sheng. Syaoran's hair began to turn black, though it was still it's usually mess. "So, you're not going?"

"Never. I will take back my empire!" Sheng laughed as the clouds around the house began to darken. "I'm not giving up Clow."

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura ran in as lightening began to strike at the house. Sakura looked as Syaoran's eyes were so dark. "Wh...What's going on?"

"Syaoran Li!" Tomoyo yelled and everyone stopped, seeing Syaoran laughing rather much like a crazy man. Every guardian standing, ready to fight for their masters. Tomoyo stepped forward and slapped him in the face. "I can't believe you!!" when she did this, the blacking in Syaoran's hair went away.

"I can't believe her…"Eriol blinked for am moment. "She suppressed him."

"Tomoyo…."Syaoran's eyes looked up into hers. "Tomoyo I'm sorry…I know what you're thinking.."

"Know what?! I can't believe you kissed Sakura! You asked me out in high school. I was so angry at you for dumping her. I was her best friend! I let her heart break, so I for once made myself happy and you go and do this!!" she yelled. Sakura sat down, watching her normally calm best friend yell at the man they both loved. Eriol was just nodding his head, rather impressed with her.

"Tomoyo listen to," he tried as Tomoyo began to shake with such force.

"NO! Would you rather be with her?! FINE GO AND BE WITH SAKURA! See if I care!!" tears came to her eyes as she smacked him so hard that he fell from the chair.

"Tomoyo please!" Syaoran called out as she ran off through the house. "It…wasn't me…."

"Wasn't you?" Sakura looked at him, as he slowly got up. He was in shock. "Then…was it Sheng?" she asked as he nodded.

"Something is very wrong…"Eriol whispered and he ran off, Sakura following behind him. She called out her wand as they ran together. Syaoran was behind them. Eriol's eyes looked up, wide. "Tomoyo…she's…"

Everyone looked as she lay on the ground, her own blood pouring out from her throat.

AN: O.o Wasn't that just wrong? I know, I'm getting mean. I don't really know where to go with this…Oh wait…Yes I do. Tomoyo isn't going to die, but all of you need to breath, and remember this is a Sakura and Eriol story. They are going to go together in the end.

And as a Christmas gift, I'm writing a Christmas story that is still Eriol and Sakura. And it has something to do with this story. If you read it, then you will get more insight on this story. You don't have to. It's like KH: Chain of Memories. You don't have to play it, but it helps.


	6. Chapter 6

AN and Summary: WOW! Was that last chapter just crazy or what? I know a lot of people are worried about Tomoyo, but nothing bad is going to happen to her. At least, we don't know. As scary as it may seem, Tomoyo's reaction is very close to one I made my freshman year of high school.

I ended up cutting myself over a guy. He was my everything at the time, though he was with another girl. He looked like Eriol-kun though. Sigh and since my freshman I was such a Sakura, I began to like Eriol and Sakura fics.

My Tomoyo on the other hand was also in love with him at the time. Giggles but in the end, he was just too much of a prick for both of us. He's still hot, but the personality is what turns you off.

ANYWAY….

The story will take place at the hospital room where Sakura is with Tomoyo

Under The Sun, Moon and Stars

Chapter 6: Losing Hope

Sakura sat there in the chair, her hand holding tightly onto Tomoyo's. She stared at her, whispering prayers, giving little magick to her, to keep her alive. The nurse had told her it was just a waiting game. Sonomi had rushed from Japan when she heard that her daughter had tried to kill herself.

Sonomi hadn't asked what happened. She got it, when Sakura was there. All Sonomi did was cry with Sakura and Syaoran, and prayed.

"Sakura, its 10 pm. We need to return to my house," Eriol whispered, after knocking on the door. He looked down at the blossom, who was still whispering. "Sakura, come now. She'll be okay," Eriol put a hand on her shoulder. He felt sad as she shrugged it off. "Sakura…"

"This is my fault. I didn't have to tell her. I'm going to fix it," she said, her puffy green orbs opened slowly, looking at the lifeless body Tomoyo was. "Thank you for getting us here so quickly."

"It was no problem. I wouldn't want her to die either," Eriol said. "I'll be back later then. In the morning, I'll have some clothes."

"Thank you Eriol," she said, stroking her friend's icy hands. "Hey Eriol..?"

"Hm?" he looked at her as he had turned to leave them alone.

"You really do know what I want," Sakura said, a tiny smile on her face. "I owe you so much."

"There is nothing for you to repay, Sakura. When Tomoyo gets better, call me. I'll be waiting," he bowed and felt the room. Sakura sat there, rubbing Tomoyo's hand. She looked at her. Tomoyo's hair was brushed, and cleaned of any blood. Her body was cold, so she had rather heavy blankets on, and her face seemed almost doll like.

"You know what, Tomoyo? I just want you to know how happy I am that you're not dead. I wanted you to know that I think Eriol-kun likes you. He's always watching you when we're together. He really does care about you. So when you get better, you can talk to him.

Syaoran didn't kiss me. It was Sheng. Something must have happened to him when we were in the airport. I don't know what to do. I was happy he kissed me, but at the same time, I felt so…uncomfortable. I didn't want it really. Tomoyo, you know that I love you. I love you very much, and I would never do anything to hurt you. So, if I did, please forgive me. I never meant to," Sakura said all this as tears came to her eyes.

"I know Kero is really worried about you too. So is Yueh and Ruby. Get better soon. I'll be here when you wake up," she said, and hummed softly. Tomoyo was in choir all through their school years, so Sakura thought some music would help. She giggled, remembering how Tomoyo wanted to capture Sakura's singing, even though she sucked. Sakura stayed there until she fell asleep, her hand still holding onto Tomoyo's.

As midnight came the four guardians of Sheng appeared into the room. Shui looked at Tomoyo, and sighed. "We would have been sooner but it seems Sheng's soul is being controlled. We didn't know. Little Fei, we will get you back," she said as the three others began to chant spells on Tomoyo.

"It will begin," Tu said as they left. Through the hospital gown you could see four characters glowing. "When it's ready, you will be a brand new Fei Ming."

"Sakura….?" Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly the next day. Her violet orbs stared at Sakura who was asleep. "Sakura, wake up…"

"Tomoyo…?!" Sakura almost screamed as she saw her friend. She reached over and hugged her tightly. "Oh Tomoyo-chan I was so afraid I'd lost you forever!! I was so scared!!"

"Sakura-chan…I'm really sorry…How did I survive?" she asked and Sakura just looked at her.

"Well, you see…." She started and turned as Eriol and Syaoran had come in. Tomoyo just looked at the two of them. She seemed to no longer care for Syaoran.

"Sakura saved you. She gave up bits of her spiritual power to keep you alive, and you awoke when you were ready," Eriol explained and put down by the window a large vase with two dozen roses in it. "You'll be here a little longer, Tomoyo. The doctors still want to watch over your vital signs before releasing you. Sakura, we'll be going. Sonomi has asked to spend some alone time with her daughter."

"Alright, Tomoyo. I'll be back later, alright?" she smiled and waved to her friend. Tomoyo nodded and Syaoran had placed a note by the roses. He turned and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry for what I couldn't control," Syaoran whispered and walked out as well.

"Sakura, you look a lot better from yesterday," Sakura looked at Eriol, who hadn't brought her bag. "No, after Sonomi called, I decided it was best if you just came home. Yueh won't stop worrying over you."

"Did I worry him that much?" Sakura blushed. She didn't mean to cause him any problems. She just wanted to be with her friend in her time of need.

"He'll be better once you're at home. We felt some strange power movement last night. We were a little worried about you," Eriol said as they walked out of the hospital. Sakura smiled and told them how sorry she was.

"So how did you two get here?"

"Eriol-san made us take his blue beetle," Syaoran said and Sakura got a sweat drop. "Yes, Eriol has a beetle."

"I thought I told you this, Sakura," Eriol looked at her.

"I thought you were kidding!" she cried out and the three of them laughed. Sakura smiled all the way home. Tomoyo was safe, and she feared nothing. 'Eriol was going to make Tomoyo much happier than Syaoran did,' Sakura thought happily.

Eriol on the other hand was wondering what to do about the party tomorrow. He was suppose to go with a friend, and he wanted to ask Sakura to go with him. Somehow, Eriol didn't see Sakura going with him until Tomoyo was out of the hospital. He sighed softly. He might as well not go.

"Tell her," Syaoran said as they pulled into the long driveway to Eriol's house. Eriol turned his head, looking at him. "You should tell her before its too late."

"Too late?" Eriol raised a brow at Syaoran.

"…."Syaoran nodded and Eriol looked into the rear view mirror, and looked at Sakura, who was looking out the window. Eriol looked again at Syaoran. The Chinese man looked forward, his eyes very set. He nodded softly. He had to tell her before she had to go back to Japan. (AN: NO! Eriol before that even!! Opps, I think I spoiled it…)

"You're back!" Naruku called. She was brushing Yueh's hair, as he laid his head back, enjoying the feeling. "Oh Sakura!" Yueh jumped up, and flew over to the three of them.

"Hello Yueh," Sakura bowed and then hugged him. "I'm really sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean to."

"As long as you are alright, Sakura-sama, then I'm fine," he hugged her back as Naruku jumped and squeezed her.

"Oh Sakura-chan! We were so worried. Is Tomoyo alright?" she asked putting her down.

"She's fine. Her mother wanted to see her, so I'll be home. Where are Spinelie and Kero-chan?"

"They're inside playing Halo 2 again. Kero was worried, but decided not to dwell on it, like Yueh," She said. Yueh blushed slightly and turned away. Sakura just giggled as they all went inside. Eriol had wanted some tea. After getting it for them, Naruku and Yueh went off somewhere. (AN: No, they are not together, that will be explained later) Sakura was confused on what had been going on, and no one was telling her.

"Eriol-kun, what is it?" she asked finally when Syaoran had left Eriol's side. Eriol was reading a book, and taking notes.

"Things are developing faster than what we had originally thought was going to happen. Seems as though Sheng's Guardian's are looking for something. And they are not going to stop until…" Eriol stopped as Sakura had placed on his desk the diary. "Sakura?"

"You will be needing this, right? I forgot to hand it to you," she said and sat down in a chair opposite of Eriol. "What is it?"

"I…I didn't think…you would have read it all."

"How did you know?" she looked down at the book and smiled as the book had returned to a rather beautifully designed book. In the center of the weaving were the sun, the moon and a star. "So, that design was the meaning for the two of them."

"Yes, it was," Eriol smiled softly. He looked at Sakura, who looked back at him. "Um, this may seem rather rude to ask now, but…would you like to go with me to a ball?"

"Huh?!" Sakura came out of her trace with Eriol's beautiful blue eyes. "ME?!"

"Yes, you, Sakura Kinomoto are being asked to go to a ball," Eriol repeated, this time in his smooth Clow Reed voice. Sakura was red, head to toe. She wasn't sure what to say.

"She'll go, only if I get to pick her dress," Sakura turned to see Sonomi and Tomoyo. "Mom paid for me to be an at home care patient." Eriol looked at her funny. Tomoyo was dressed in a very pretty light purple lace skirt that came just a little about her knees, and a black sleeveless turtle neck. Sakura ran over and hugged her friend. Tomoyo giggled happily, and looked at Eriol. He was just staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised, that's all," Eriol said and Tomoyo just waved her hand. She seemed fine. That was obvious. Eriol was just surprised that the doctors had let her out, since he gave very strict instructions that she stay there. "If Sakura and you are going to be going shopping, I suppose Syaoran and I will go get ourselves nice and clean as well."

"Syaoran is coming?" Sakura looked at Eriol. He nodded, and smiled. Sakura just looked at Eriol. His eyes were blank, like when he was hiding something from her. Eriol rarely hid things from her now a day. Usually he told her because she deserved to know, even if it hurt her. Now, Eriol holding back information was something Sakura stopped questioning.

"That's great! I can take lots of pictures of everyone. Oh mom, you're going to come too, right?" she looked at her mother.

Sonomi nodded. She stroked Tomoyo's head. Sonomi's hair had partly grown out so that it sat just below her shoulders. Her usually happy eyes seemed so tired. Tired and a little frustrated. Sakura looked at her. Why hadn't she run and jumped her when she got to England? Was Sonomi just that worried?

"Okay, then Sakura, let's go!" Tomoyo grabbed her friend's hand. Sakura looked at Eriol who just waved bye. He was standing straight up, his feet together. His eyes closed, the way only he could do when he was ready to do something big.

"Syaoran, go get Yueh and Ruby," he said after they heard the car leave.

"Alright, Eriol. I am beginning to think you are right."

"Of course I am. After all, Sheng couldn't give them eternity. Eternity is only something you earn through love," Eriol said, his eyes full of sorrow looking at where Sakura had sat when he asked her to the ball.

"Oh, try this one on!!" Tomoyo held up a sexy red satin dress.

"That won't do, Tomoyo, Sakura-chan try this one!" Sonomi cheered, holding up a black and white ball gown. Sakura laughed as the mother and daughter argued over the better dress. Sakura thought she had tried on a hundred dresses. She wore yellows and pinks. Some were even a weird shade of green.

"Tomoyo….can I try this one?" she asked, lifting up a white dress. Tomoyo looked at it and nodded rather happily. Sakura jumped into the changing room, and came out rather quickly. "Wh…Wha.…what do you think?"

"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo and Sonomi shouted together. Sakura blushed, looking down. "Oh we have to get it!! And then go buy really cute shoes and then do something with your hair and…and…" Tomoyo went on as Sakura walked over the mirror, looking at herself.

The dress was a white dress that stopped at her knees. Sakura didn't really go for the fancy poofy dresses. This one was strapless, and had a ribbon that went around under her breast. The ribbon was a dark shade of blue. The bottom half had two layers; the top had the cute slit in the middle. Around the top of her breast and the following the slits, were flower designs sewn in the shade of a midnight blue. (AN: if my description sucks, I do have a web addy to go to)

"Got mine!" Tomoyo held up a black gown with many sequence beading up into it. "I'll go pay." Tomoyo made Sakura hurry up and change. When she handed the dress over to Tomoyo, it was just her and Sonomi.

"I thought you could protect her," she said without looking at her.

"I thought I could too. If I can't protect myself, what makes you think I can protect everyone?" she asked, looking up at Sonomi.

"One day, Sakura, you will have to choose. Will it be everyone, or yourself?" Sakura looked at Sonomi rather confused. Sonomi looked down at her, and Sakura only saw matching green eyes staring at her. "I know you will do what is right."

"I will," Sakura nodded, knowing those eyes weren't Sonomi's.

"All ready?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nodded. "I'm sure Eriol-san is going to be super surprised by how cute you're going to look.

"Maybe," Sakura shrugged. She thought about what Eriol would do when he saw Tomoyo. Would he tell her at the ball? Sakura looked away for a moment. Could she handle that?

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked; her eyes slightly down, as though she was glaring at her.

"Of course I am!" Sakura lied. She just smiled at her. "You're very lucky Tomoyo. You're so very much loved."

"So are you, Sakura-chan. You're loved by Syaoran, after all."

"I…I guess so," Sakura said. She didn't feel like telling Tomoyo about the kiss. Even if it was Sheng, Sakura didn't feel anything from her side. She didn't feel happy. She felt, confused. That's what she was right now. She was confused. What was she thinking right now?

"Yes, we did see someone go into the room when Sakura had fallen asleep," Ruby said to Eriol. He was pulling out silky button up shirt. He was comparing sizes. "Then, the image was blurred."

"Really now? So they must have been using very high magick for that to work out. Now Ruby, since this is a masque, will you and Yueh come with?"

"Of course! Are we going as ourselves?" she asked as Eriol flung a white shirt onto his bed. Eriol nodded as he flung another shirt onto the bed. "What will you go as?"

"I was thinking of going as an almighty sorcerer. Do you think I will fit the part?" he joked softly. Ruby giggled as Syaoran walked into the room. "I see you eyes are flickering."

"He's getting rather angry. What can I do?" Syaoran asked, as his hands began to lift on their own, ready to strike at Eriol. "Watch IT!" Syaoran's hand lifted and fire shot out. Ruby moved a few times, now holding Syaoran.

"Not much really. There is a spell on your body, calling out Sheng. I have only seen this spell a few times. It will not stop. There is no way to end it, I'm afraid. I would have to kill you," Eriol said plainly. Syaoran felt his body move, trying to release himself.

"Do something! I don't want to hurt Sakura or Tomoyo. I love them both very much," Syaoran said, feeling his own soul being pulled away.

"There is one thing," Eriol came over, and placed a hand on Syaoran's stomach. Ruby released and moved as Eriol pressed into Syaoran so strongly that he flew back a good two feet. "There. In the center of you right now is another spell. All it can do is slow down the release rate of Sheng. I suggest you build up your soul, in case there is no other way."

"Eriol…what happens if it was placed on someone who doesn't have another soul?" Syaoran asked after getting back up. He wanted to punch Eriol, but knew that Eriol was only doing what was best for everyone.

"They would warp into a new person. Someone who is the opposite of their true selves," he explained after tossing the wolf the black outfit. "Take it and turn yourself into someone else. Take your sword and say you're an assassin."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling we will need to," Eriol said, looking out the window. Clouds had come in for their usual late afternoon shower. "I do not know what will happen. For once, the outcome of the world isn't something I can see…"

AN: TRALALALAL! All done! Woot!

Alright here are the addies for the dresses

Sakura:  Why do I wear the short dress?

Kurai: Because you look better in short dresses in my opinion. Eriol nodds

Tomoyo: Will Sakura wear a lot more pretty outfits? Has shiny eyes

Kurai: Sweat drop Um…Well, yes. She will.

Syaoran: Is Tomoyo going to forgive me? Death glare at Kurai

Kurai: Hides behind Eriol Um..Well…Maybe Ducks from sword being thrown at her

Spinel: When will Kero and I get a scene?

Kurai: thinks I'll put you two in the next chapter, okay? Kero and Spinel dance

Yueh: Please read and Review so she gets more motivated to write.

Kurai: I would also like to say thank you so much to all the people who reviewed!! You have no idea what that means to me. I cried, realizing that this is the story with the most reviews ever. It made me so happy!! Sniffles I love you guys!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN and Summary: Yayie!! So much more love!! What can I say? I love all of you!

My Christmas story for all of you is going really well, and that makes me extra excited. I want to know what you think of it. It's suppose to take place between this chapter and the one after it. OOOH!

So you know, the reason why the website didn't show up is because I on accident made a hyper link out of it. So here are the new ones.

Sakura:

story will take place as night falls….

Under The Sun, Moon and Stars

Chapter 7: Change

"I'm really nervous about tomorrow," Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was sitting at her vanity in her room. She was brushing her hair gently. "Why does Eriol-kun want me to go?"

"Oh, who knows? Maybe he wants to discuss with you what to do about Syaoran," she said as she pulled out a rubber band. She tired up her hair. Her eyes were a lightening up a little, though Sakura didn't notice. "You never know with him. Why does it matter anyway, Sakura? It isn't like you like him or anything."

"Of course not!" Sakura turned bright red and yelled at Tomoyo. "I…don't like Eriol-kun like that."

"Really now? Your eyes say different Sakura," Tomoyo laughed softly.

"No. I think Eriol-kun…likes you, Tomoyo-chan."

"Does he?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura who nodded. "Then why did he ask you to the Christmas ball?"

"Christmas?! Oh my god I totally forgot! I promised dad and Touya I would call them!!" (AN: She's still an air head) Sakura scrambled off Tomoyo's bed. "I'll be back! I'm going to go call them real quick!"

"That's fine. I'll be right here when you get done," Tomoyo called, and turned back to her mirror. As she looked into it, you could see rather dark brown eyes shining in it. "Well now, what took you?"

"I'm sorry Fei Ming. We had to make sure Clow Reed could not sense us. Why have you called us?" came the voice of Zhi.

"I will be showing my new self the day after the ball. I need the Clow Mistress completely weakened before then so I can ensure my victory. Try to make sure that happens," Tomoyo's voice got a rather unusually sweet tone to it.

"Of course. Shall we release Sheng as well?"

"Not yet. I want him to watch and be proud of me," she giggled as the eyes disappeared.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, looking at her funny.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" she turned as Sakura went to her side. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I thought…Why did you giggled?" Sakura looked at her. Tomoyo held up a present. "I see. You usually get excited when its almost time for people to open them. Who is that for?"

"This one is for Eriol-kun. I think he'll be rather surprised by it," Tomoyo said, and Sakura looked down, seeing the others. "Oh no, you don't! You can't look right now! One of those might be yours."

"Oh come on, Tomoyo. Eriol-kun doesn't really celebrate Christmas, and you know it. Come on, can I just have it for tomorrow?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo held up the present. Sakura shook it softly, and all she heard was a soft jingle. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Sakura," she said, and Sakura looked at her funny. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Alright. I'm about tired out anyway. I'll see you in morning, alright? Don't forget, look your best for Eriol, so he'll have the courage to tell you, alright?"

"No problem, Sakura-chan. Have sweet dreams!" she waved to her friend. Sakura looked at her friend and nodded. She walked down the hall, and into her room.

"Tomoyo has been really weird…" she said to herself as she pulled off the cashmere white sweater. "Wonder what's wrong…"

"It would be she's…Oh MY!" Eriol blushed and turned around quickly. Sakura covered herself and was turned around as well. "I am so sorry. I didn't think you were going to be changing. I didn't mean to come in like this…"

"It's okay, Eriol-kun. We all make mistakes. You're human, remember that. So…Um…What did you want?" she asked, as she quickly put on her pajama shirt.

"Well…You see…um," Eriol cleared his throat again. "I believe Tomoyo may be under a spell."

"Tomoyo, under a spell?" Sakura looked at Eriol, who was still facing away. Sakura quickly changed completely into her pajamas and told him he could turn around. Eriol nodded first and took in a deep breath first before turning and facing her. Sakura was still a little red from what had happened. "Is it serious? Is Tomoyo going to die?"

"Sakura, don't worry. Everything will be alright. I have faith in your powers. The power between the two of you is something no one can ever replace. Not even I can." Eriol said tenderly as Sakura's worried look began to soften down. "Besides, Syaoran won't let anything happen to her. He loves her too much to let anything bad happen," Eriol said.

'Oh Eriol-kun, you must be so hurt,' Sakura thought at the almost sad expression on his face. She reached up, her fingers gently touching his cheek. 'If only I could ease your pain. What I wouldn't give to bring a smile to your face.'

Eriol looked into Sakura's eyes. She looked so hurt with him. He wondered what she was thinking about. He pressed her hand to his cheek. "I want…to be more like Li."

"Why would you want that?" she asked, after Eriol had released her hand. Her hand felt rather tingly. "Why would you want to be more like Syaoran? He can be really mean, and sometimes super rude. I like you Eriol-kun, just as you are."

"I want…to be bolder like he is about his feelings," Eriol said, his head turned to look another way. He couldn't look at her now. If he did, he feared the words would come rushing out of his mouth. He had to wait to tell her. He couldn't, not now.

"You will be able to, when the time is right. I know Tomoyo can't wait for it," Sakura said with glee. "And then, maybe it will break the spell, like in all the fairy tales."

"Tomoyo? Sakura-chan, I'm not…" Eriol started, and then the door made a sound. They both turned to see Syaoran in the door way.

"I need to speak with you, Hirragizawa," Syaoran said rather sternly. Eriol nodded and kissed Sakura's forehead good night. Sakura blushed and waved bye to the two boys. She sighed and went over to her bed, where Spinel and Kero had fallen asleep. She patted both their heads, whispering sweet dreams. Smiling softly, she put herself into her bed.

"Tomoyo, you are so lucky. You have two men who really love you. I know if given the chance, they both would make you the happiest person in the world. I'll keep trying to find my special someone. I know I'll find them," Sakura said, looking out the window that was by her bed. "I won't always be alone. I'll be happy too."

"Well, Syaoran?" Eriol asked when they got into a sitting room in Eriol's large mansion. "What is it?"

"Tomoyo has the spell too, on her stomach. I think it was when Yueh and Ruby couldn't see what was going on in hospital. What do we do? They got the wrong girl. Why do they think its Sakura?" Syaoran asked as Eriol looked at his key, debating if he should look or not.

"I'm not sure. It may have something to do with Fei Ming's last wish. We'll just have to watch what is going on. Syaoran, thank you," Eriol said softly as he was ready to go off to bed.

"When you tell her, try not to stutter. She deserves a long and happy love life with you. I've hurt her so bad; sometimes I think it may be beyond repair. Then I see the way you two look at each other. She isn't sure what she feels. She will get it. Don't let the last thing you tell her be what you feel."

"I won't. I want her and me to live together again. I want to make up the time I have lost with her. I should have never left Japan. I would have stayed," Eriol said and Syaoran nodded. "I will make it up. I won't hurt her again."

"Good. Sleep well, Hirragizawa. You have a date tomorrow with the woman of you dreams," he said and left Eriol in the room.

"I know I do. I have yet to stop dreaming about her since I left Japan."

Sakura lay in her bed rather snug since Eriol had asked if she wanted a different bed, or bedding or anything for that matter. Her eyes were half open, but she just wasn't' sure she should have said anything. Eriol went through so much trouble for her. "Eriol-kun has been so nice to us since we got here. I want to give him something special for Christmas this year…" she yawned. Sakura fell asleep without feeling the presence of Syaoran at her door.

"It would just be easier, if I killed you now, you little wench," Syaoran's voice called, and he stepped into the light. His messy chestnut hair was black now, and his eyes were burning with hatred. His hand was reaching out, ready to take away her breath.

"You are really impatient, Sheng," he turned to see Tomoyo standing there in her rather skimpy night gown. "We'll get them. I have already put my plan into action. Soon, the world will be begging to be free."

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at the woman who's aura was darkening by the moments.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked ever softly, holding out her hand.

"Fei…Ming is who you are, I'm guessing," he laughed on the inside realizing how idiotic his followers were. She may look like Fei Ming, but that wasn't her. "Why should I follow you?"

"Because I can make what you want come true…."

AN: Okay! And we're done!! YAYIE!!!! ALL Done!! I'm sure many of you are confused on what has been going on with stuff. For that I have invited Kero and Spinel too explain a few things.

Spinel: Question one. Why doesn't Eriol just take Sheng out of Syaoran?

Kero: Well there are two reasons. One, Sheng is Syaoran, in a way. Like how Clow Reed split his soul into two separate beings, Sheng was also reborn. A soul changes through out time. Syaoran's body could be hosting a million souls for all you know. All the Souls go together, but there is in the end one core soul.

Reason two is Kurai need Sheng to stay in Syaoran.

Spinel: Why did the guardians of Sheng think Tomoyo was Fei Ming?

Kero: Simple. Tomoyo looks like Fei Ming, just as Eriol looks like Clow. Fei Ming wanted to make sure she could only be found when she was needed by Clow, so when she was reborn, she looks cute, like Sakura.

Spinel: If that isn't Sonomi, who is it?

Kero: That can not be given away because that is used in later chapters. If you want a hint, who is dead and loves Sakura very much?

Spinel: Is this the big part we got?

Kero: Um..looks at Kurai

Kurai: .; Yes. Oh and for those who have gotten messages back from your reviews and you wrote back after that. I am sorry I don't get them. I forgot to change my email.

My email is ….

Ruby: Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN and Summary: ARGHH!! They still didn't show up!! I give up!!! Anyway the website they are from is called "promgirl". I guess Fanfic doesn't want the website to show up. When the time comes, I will just simply have the page number to find the dresses. That may make it easier.

I'm a little sad since when I am writing this, I've only gotten so many reviews. Only Four?! Sad face I'm so use to having six reviews. Was my last chapter bad or something? Do you not like my story anymore? Cries in corner

Never less, I will still write this story, because I know someone out there really likes it, so here I go!!

The story will take place Christmas Morning!! Dances around Yayie presents!

Under The Sun, Moon and Stars

Chapter 8: With Good Cheer

"Good Morning everyone!!" Naruku cheered happily. Everyone had come down stairs to look at the rather lopsided tree she had gotten during the night. "Merry Christmas to all of you!!"

"Merry Christmas, Naruku," Eriol said as he sat in his armchair. She smiled and handed him a present that was wrapped in gold colored paper. He looked at it, and smiled softly. "Must you keep getting me things? I'm a bit old for Christmas."

"That's not true. No one is ever too old for Christmas. Right, Sakura-chan?" she turned to look as Sakura was eyeing the present she knew was from Tomoyo. "Go right ahead! I always dive into the present I want the most to open. Want me to help?"

Sakura shook her head and gently lifted it up. It was wrapped in white and pink paper as always, with a rather cute pink bow on top. It wasn't a very big box. Sakura could have easily lifted it with one hand. It looked like it held a necklace. Sakura slowly undid the wrapping. Everyone was watching as she lifted up the velvet box's cover to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet with a locket attached to it. "Oh Tomoyo, it's beautiful!"

Tomoyo just smiled at her friend and took a quick photo of her. Sakura walked over to Eriol, holding up her wrist. Eriol nodded and began to put it on her. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo funny, since she was eyeing him. Tomoyo just made an even sweeter smile and looked back at Eriol and Sakura. Syaoran looked at them. Sakura looked really happy when she was with Eriol. He wouldn't ever deny that. He had known it for a long time. Sakura always had a glow about her whenever she talked about Eriol.

Eriol's love was obvious since they were in elementary school. He would do what he could to help her. He wouldn't reach for her though. Eriol was so sure Sakura would never love him back the same way.

Syaoran looked at them, as Sakura handed Eriol her present. Eriol was surprised with Sakura's gift. It was a white and red rose. A virus that is in the genes in the flower, so the colors didn't blend together. Syaoran could see the spell on it that kept it young forever. A perfect rose for Eriol. Syaoran smiled softly. They really were meant for each other.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Eriol bent down and kissed Sakura's cheek, since she was now as sitting at his feet. Sakura blushed brightly.

"Phwee?! What was that for?! It's only a rose, Eriol-kun!!" Sakura got out and everyone laughed softly. Sakura looked down, with her hands on her cheek, feeling how hot they were.

"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo said with a grin on her face. "You made Eriol very happy, that's all."

"Here is one for you Syaoran," Naruku handed him a box wrapped in gold and green. He looked at the tag. It was from his mother. He groaned softly. He opened it up to see a letter and another box.

"What is it?" Tomoyo looked down seeing a figure in it. It was what looked like ancient male and female dolls from china. "What in the world?"

"I'm suppose to bury them when no one is looking with the name of the person I want to be with forever and my own…"Syaoran said, looking at the letter. "My mom wants me to get married within the next two years, or I must return, and I don't get to pick who it is."

"Who are you going to put down, Syaoran?" Sakura asked as Naruku tried to get Yueh to wear a Santa hat. Yueh moved out of the way as Naruku tripped on the rug, falling on her face.

"I think I'll save it for later," Syaoran said softly. He looked at Tomoyo, who was handed a present, which turned out to be a cute Lolita outfit from Naruku. It was in the colors of lilac and white. "This is for you, Sakura, from my mom."

"For me?" Sakura opened it slowly, pulling out a white velvet cloak. She looked at it lovingly, and hugged it. "Tell your mom thank you!" she squealed in delight as she began to put it on. "It fits me perfectly!!"

"You look very lovely in it, Sakura," Eriol said watching her spin around in it. Tomoyo stared at her. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Eriol looked at her, and Tomoyo looked at him. She shook her head. "Tomoyo, here is your present," Eriol said, handing to her a box a little bigger than the one Sakura had received. "It's a charm, to keep evil spirits away."

"Thank you, Eriol-san," she said, looking at the necklace. It was a beautiful gold and green necklace with a symbol of a waning moon. Tomoyo held it, and her eyes seemed to change just a little. Eriol nodded to Syaoran. "I think I'll put it away, until a special occasion comes along."

"Oh, Tomoyo, this is for you, from me," Sakura said happily, handing her a large box. Tomoyo looked at it, and slowly opened it up. Inside was a very cute black and red Gothic Lolita yukata. Sakura smiled as Tomoyo slowly lifted it out of the box. "I say you looking at it in a magazine and knew you really wanted it."

"Oh Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo jumped at her, bringing them both down to the floor. "I'm going to go change right now!!"

(AN: if you go to the web site "cosmates.jp" and click on the Gothic Lolita outfits. Go to the Japanese section and click on "Furisode Yukata" That would be the outfit.)

"Don't you think she'll look a lot like a doll?" Syaoran asked and Sakura just smiled. "What?"

"It's my turn to dress up Tomoyo. Besides, I heard Gothic Lolita is a huge thing in England, isn't it Eriol?" she asked after getting up. Eriol nodded as Tomoyo came back wearing a beautiful black and red outfit. In the sleeves, butterfly like shapes have been cut out. Tomoyo spun around happily as Syaoran blushed, looking at her. Tomoyo winked at Syaoran who now went beat red. Tomoyo looked at herself quickly, and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Oh Sakura, how can I ever thank you?" she asked, and Sakura just laughed.

"Tomoyo-chan, you have been dressing me up for a long time. It's my turn to do it to you. So don't worry about it. I just am so happy to like it." Sakura smiled to her friend.

"Eriol-kun!!" Naruku came running in with the other guardians. Eriol looked at her, and she seemed to have a cut across her arm.

"Are you alright?! What happened?!" he asked as everyone looked. The guardians all seemed to be so very tired. Sakura went to Yueh and Keroberos. Both were gasping for air. Sakura checked them, and they didn't have any cuts and such like Naruku and Spinel Sun did. Sakura looked at Eriol. "It seems not even on Christmas may we have any peace." He turned to Sakura. She was putting her magick into Yueh and Keroberos. She wanted them to be safe. "Shall we?"  
"Of course," Sakura said, getting out her key.

"NO WAIT!!" Tomoyo called and pulled out a different kind of outfit. "I rarely get to see you use magick now, so I knew something was going to happen. So, I'm ready!"

"O-o-o-okay.." Sakura blushed as Tomoyo pulled out a very cute one piece Lolita outfit. It had the illusion that it was two separate pieces, and the 'under shirt' was a grey color with long sleeves. It had frills on the ends that were black. The skirt that went over was a silky red material with a golden design of different flowers on it. Tomoyo also forced Sakura in a cute little hat. "Um…Tomoyo, these heels are too high. I feel like I'm going fall at any moment."

"You can do it, Sakura!!" Tomoyo shouted as the necklace Eriol gave her bouncing with her. (AN: the outfits are mostly coming from the same web site "cosmates.jp" This one is under "one-piece" and its named "Asian style one-piece")

Sakura nodded as Syaoran changed into a different outfit. His clothes were about the same, but now he no longer wore the hat, and instead of a plain green, it had changed into a darker green. "Alright the three of you!! Let's go kick some butt!!"

Sakura blushed as the three of them went outside. Instead of the guardians of Sheng, they saw just two of them, and a mixed Dragon. "WHA!!" Sakura screamed as the Dragon breathed out ice shards and what looked like wooden stakes. They each moved differently, as Sakura pulled out the Firey. "I call a pond the power within. Release thyself and come forth. Come do as I call! Firey!!" (AN: Since Sakura has changed all the cards, and it's been a while, she has a new phrase.) The blazing body of the spirit of Firey came out as Eriol and Syaoran called out the Chinese dragon of fire.

Firey saw what was needed and began to fly up, her flaming wings spread out wide as her hands reached up, melting and burning anything in her path. Her golden eyes blazed as she began to circle the Dragon of Ice and Earth. Sakura watched, and she stood taller, since she was using up a bit of magick as she pulled out her next card. It was the Arrow.

"Good. She's dong as we thought…" Shui laughed, holding out her hand. She was ready to get the card. Her hand began to freeze over slowly, as the ice shard began to descend around the Firey's spirit. "Oh flamed one, hear us. We need your help. To awaken the soul of our leader, we need your power."

Firey shook her head and spread out her wings again, shattering the ice shards. Sakura held up the Bow and Arrow, pointing it at the monster trying to wreck her…She meant, Eriol's home. "Firey, blaze my arrow!!" Firey nodded to the sound of her mistress's voice. She moved down, and became a small thing as she put herself on the arrow. "May our aim be true!!" Sakura said and shot the now blazing arrow at the beast, setting its mouth on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" The dragon cried out in a strong sound. Sakura covered her ears, as Tomoyo put her head down, trying to keep her camera steady.

Eriol moved slowly, as did Syaoran.

"What is wrong?!" Zhi looked as the boys moved in making a strange pattern. "Stop those two now!!"

"Eriol, Syaoran, watch out!!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled. Shui and Zhi began to fall towards them, with ice and earth at hand. "Earthy!" Sakura pulled up walls of earth around them to keep them safe. Both nodded their thanks to Sakura as they began to chant together a spell.

"NO!" Shui said, and slowly ice began to form in the cave of Syaoran. The water had found its way in, but Syaoran kept going, not caring for the loss of his body. The ice began to creepy up his body, taking away any feeling in his feet then legs. "Come on…try to complete that spell, little boy. Sheng will release himself when the danger is too great."

"Syaoran leave it!!" Sakura yelled as Tomoyo stopped recording, only to shout at him.

"Stop being so stubborn!! Its alright if we lose this one!! Syaoran please!! Don't you dare die on me!!" she yelled as Sakura called out Shadow. She asked the card to try and help her friend. Shadow moved slowly, going to where Syaoran was. He tried to cover Syaoran, but he refused.

"I will not lose this war! I will not let them win and destroy everything!!" he yelled as the ice took away his knees. "I'm not going to loose everything I love!!"

Eriol chanted faster, to try and get done on time to save Syaoran. They may not get along, but Syaoran was still his friend. A friend he didn't want to die.

Shadow returned and Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "I won't give up either." She ran down there, and moved towards the center, where the Dragon began to slowly deteriorate. Sakura called for the sword, and began to hack away at it, tears burning in her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"Sakura.." Syaoran breathed softly. The ice had now gone to his waist. He felt himself get lost. "Sakura…watch out…" he breathed.

"Syaoran NO!" Sakura yelled and ran to him. His eyes began to darken, his hair going black. The only thing was, the ice kept moving, so neither of tem would survive. "Syaoran, hang in there. Its okay. See, Tomoyo still loves you. And I'm here. It's alright. You will live. You have to. You can't.." she cried, as he breathed very little.

"Looks like we'll take him," Shui came, and Sakura pointed her sword at her. "If you want him alive, you'll stop pointing that at me. We cane save him, and Sheng. We're the only ones who can. We're the only ones who know how to. I need a card though."

Sakura nodded slowly, taking in the fact that Syaoran could be saved. "Which one?"

"Firey. We're only allies for now. When I take this card and go, we will be enemies again. I won't stop trying to kill you."

"Fine…" Sakura pulled out Firey, and looked at it. "Be careful my friend. You are what can save Syaoran."

"Sakura!!" Eriol ran over as Shui left. "Sakura you didn't have to."

"No, I did. I want Tomoyo's happiness more than my own. I want what is best," she said as she felt her body begin to fall.

"Oh Sakura, you may have killed us all," Eriol said softly, catching her.

AN: WOW! Over a thousand hits!!! O.o I never thought the story would be that looked at. Lots of things to do, Lots more fights to go through with. And how did Tomoyo get the necklace on? You'll find out later!!

Ruby: Please Review!!


End file.
